The Girl Above the Horizon
by AZN-Meo
Summary: When he was in dire need of help, she came to his aid and helped rescue the entire world. Now, 3 years on, Henry must repay her, as he ventures into the Digital World, searching for the same girl and helping her fight the darkness that seeks to destroy her. HenryxAlice, with smatterings of JerixTakato and RyoxRika EDIT: Chapters 1 and 2 rewritten to better match the characters
1. A girl from the past

A Girl from the Past

For millions of people around the world, the realm of dreams is a form of escape. Every day they would get up and complete their 9 to 5 jobs, struggling to get through the day, only to reach back home, grab a quick dinner and float away into the seas of imagination. In this place they can let all their worries roam free, not caring for what happened hours before or what might come to be; but instead live out their own fantasies, enjoying the moment while they can before repeating their monotonous cycle all over again.

Needless to say, a certain 15 year old blue-haired boy didn't have all these problems that adults have. For now, Henry Wong was one of these carefree individuals, just passing through from one adventure to the next. Having just completed a race around the world against a surprisingly fast turtle, Henry landed nimbly on an unknown beach. As he gazed out into the ocean he let out a satisfied sigh, taking in the picturesque sunrise across the skyline; a warm orange glow shined back at him, its rays making the waters in its wake sparkle.

_You know, for someone who spends a lot of time indoors, I've painted quite a creative scene here_, Henry thought. As he turned his attention inland his mind started to form several wooden huts along the beach, all styled in the form of some holiday home he might have seen on TV or in a travel brochure. Walking towards the nearest hut, his mind started to populate the surroundings, beginning with a spritely little creature in an adorably sized vendor's uniform. With his two purple-tipped ears flapping in the breeze, the wide-eyed Calumon was humming a cheerful tune to himself, bouncing along his merry way.

"Ice cream, ice cream, get them cold! Buy them quick before I turn old!" he shouted, skipping along as more people appeared before Henry, materialising in various beach attire. Some of the attendees were already lounging on deck chairs, while little kids ran past Henry with beach balls and Frisbees in tow, ready for a good splash in the ocean. As Henry approached the huts another familiar creature appeared, this time a large red reptile with black markings on his face, though he seemed to be wearing a court dress, and mounted on his nose was a minute pair of arm-less glasses. He looked to be bellowing to no audience in particular, and before long Henry caught some of what he was saying.

"All the world's a stage,

And all the men and women merely players:

They have their exits and their entrances;

And one man in his time plays many parts…"

Henry stood there with a wide grin on his face. On the one hand it sounded ridiculous that Guilmon would be saying such things, but on the other hand he was mildly impressed that this version could quote the Bard.

"I mean, he has improved his speech quite a lot, maybe we should try teaching him Shakespeare." Henry said to himself as he gave the notion some semi-serious thought.

"Henry! Over here!"

When Henry span round to look at who called him he felt his cheeks blush as two girls ran towards him in rather revealing swimsuits. One of the girls had long red hair, wearing a white two piece which very much complimented her model figure, a gift blessed by her mother. The other girl had shoulder length brown hair, with one lock tied in a green bow. She wore a green one piece which had a perfect contrast with her eyes, and managed to fit to her body like a glove and lift in all the right places, complete with several alluring cuts up and down the swimsuit. Though Henry considered them to be very close friends, he still had to admit that Rika Nonaka and Jeri Katou have grown to be very cute over the years. It probably didn't help his situation that they both seemed to be running in ridiculously slow motion, with each step making Henry uncomfortably aroused. When they finally arrived they each took one of Henry's arms, trying to coax him along to who knows what; Henry wasn't sure if he should be praising or cursing his subconscious for putting him in such an awkward yet exciting position.

"Come on, Henry," Jeri teased, as she squeezed Henry's arm tighter, pushing two very noticeable mounds into his bare skin. "We just want you to come and play..." Using two fingers she walked up his arm, and the helpless boy felt an enticing shiver flow down his spine.

"That's right," Rika crooned, stroking Henry's thigh, slowly moving towards the inside, "We just want to see if what they say is true…" the redhead leaned in closer, until she only needed to speak at a whisper to command his attention. "Tell me, Mr Wong," she uttered in a very sultry voice, her breath tickling the hairs on the back of his neck, "Are you man enough for the both of us?"

"Er, maybe this isn't the best situation for any of us," Henry tried to reason, as he struggled uselessly to leave their hold on him. "I'm sure Takato and Ryo would not be happy if we did…something-"

"Nah, we don't care, you should totally go for it!"

Henry turned his head as far as he could, as he knew that traitorous voice was none other than Ryo's. Sure enough, he and Takato were both lying on sun loungers with their thumbs up, as if giving Henry the all clear.

"Thanks guys, you've been a real help," Henry said sarcastically, before turning back to the dream versions of Rika and Jeri, "Listen girls, I really think we should all just calm down-"

Before Henry could finish Jeri pushed a finger to his lips, shutting him up while Rika giggled in such a frivolous way it would make the real version hurl.

"Ah ah ah," Jeri teased, "Time's up, lover boy."

Before he questioned what was happening Henry was being pushed to the ground by the two girls, but the feel of the sand on his back never came; instead the blue-haired tamer felt his dream shifting as the world around him started to bleed into an array of colours. This time, however, the journey was different, and instead of floating away to a new place he felt his senses were beginning to increase. As the final scene from the beach faded to black another light began to glow. Before long it was growing to fill Henry's entire vision, and soon Henry suddenly felt aware of his entire surroundings. The world around him began to rebuild into a stone structure, something akin to a medieval fort, yet built out of maroon bricks instead of dull grey. As Henry tried to take in the rapid building of this enclosure around him he noticed that the ground looked much harder than he realised, and before he could brace for impact he landed with a loud thud. Groaning out loud he stood up to better look around him; his feet felt like they were not simply treading on formless clouds, as were the norm in his dreams, but solid stone. Each of his toes could feel the bricks beneath him with surprising realism, and he could feel the hairs on his arms stand on end as a cold wind swept past.

_Okay, something definitely doesn't make sense here, _Henry started, looking outside the nearby window to see grasslands and mountains being built layer by layer, as if they were being downloaded into view. After the last peak of the mountain was in place, Henry turned back to look at the room he was in, and did a double take. There, in the middle of a room, was a four poster bed, and lying in it was a girl, apparently in a deep sleep.

"Sorry about this, didn't mean to come in unannounced," Henry said apologetically, though he appeared to be talking to himself rather than the girl in the bed. Seeing that he did not get a response, Henry took a cautionary step towards her. A sense of familiarity seemed to come from her, and as he approached Henry started to notice her features more prominently. Judging by her body she looked to be no older than he was, around 15 to 16 years old, with golden blond hair flowing effortlessly around her, down to the small of her back. Henry breathed a sigh of relief when he confirmed she was at least sleeping, with the rise in her chest as she took a small breath in her peaceful slumber. Henry couldn't help himself, but when he finally reached the bedside he thought she was very beautiful. After standing by her side for a few moments a chirping noise came from behind a door which Henry didn't notice before; yet instead of opening the door the creature behind the chirps just floated through it. It was an odd little creature, with long white arms and a thin white antenna, complemented with a permanent grin on its face. The creature floated over to the girl, and placing it hands above her it began to emit a soft warm glow. With the creature's appearance Henry's whereabouts became instantly known to him.

"If that is a DigiGnome, then that must mean I'm in the Digital World," Henry reasoned, staring from the DigiGnome in front of him to the girl on the bed. "Which means she must be a Tamer of sorts. But why is she lying here, and why do I get the feeling I know her…"

As Henry traced his memory back,

his mind brought up a particularly battle worn image, spawned from the day the D-Reaper attacks were happening. There Henry stood with Rika and Takato, where all hope seemed lost. At that point a Dobermon appeared, bringing with it the ability to Biomerge. And with him was a girl around his age, dressed in a goth Lolita fashion style, with her blond hair tied in two pigtails…

"Wait, could it be? Are you really-"

* * *

><p>"HEEEENRYYYYYYYYYY! WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"<p>

SMACK!

Henry bolted up, the offending pillow falling off his face. Initially wide eyed, he soon turned to look and glare at the would-be assailant, who was at this moment laughing at his successful attack. A bunny with overly large green and white ears with a horn on his forehead, Terriermon rolled about on the floor, giggling merrily at Henry's expense.

"Thank you for signing up to the Terriermon Alarm Service! We do mornings, Monday to Sunday, and special rates for heavy sleepers." Terriermon continued to giggle until tears started streaming from his eyes, "Oh man, I wish I had a camera!"

"Very funny, wise guy," Henry said mockingly. As the sleep slowly left his eyes Henry too started to see the funnier side of things, "Now is there a reason why you couldn't wake me up normally?"

"Two reasons," Terriermon said, jumping onto Henry's bed and holding up two fingers, with mischief in his eyes, "First, because for once I was awake before you, and could definitely not pass up this prime opportunity! And second, because we're meeting up with the others at the park in one hour, so get your butt moving mister!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Congratulations! You made it to the end of my first Chapter! Have a cupcake :P Welcome to my debut story as a fanfic writer, something which has taken a long time to finally let out. Few notes about the story: Going to be the English version of Digimon Tamers, since that is what I'm more comfortable with. Also the uploading will be sporadic, depending on how much work I have or how many ideas I need to form into words.

Fun little competition: See if you can work out where I got my inspiration for my title from. To give you a hint, the first series was in 2011. No prizes to speak of, except my bountiful gratitude ;) Leave a review with the answer, or PM me to talk about Digimon, I don't mind :P, and I'll see you next time!


	2. Reunion

Reunion

"Wh-what?!"

Henry jumped out of bed, quickly glancing at the alarm next to him. Having confirmed Terriermon wasn't playing tricks on him he dashed out of his room into an accelerated version of his morning routine. Needless to say Terriermon didn't help his situation, as he positioned himself in awkward parts of the hallway, determined to delay Henry as he rushes between bedroom and bathroom.

"Honestly, Henry, moumantai!" Terriermon goaded, as Henry sped out of the bathroom half shaved. "Just because you're a few minutes late doesn't mean the others are going to turn on you."

"They may not turn on me, but it's still rude to turn up late when we organised this weeks ago," Henry explained as he took off his shirt again, realising it was worn the wrong way round. "In any case some of us need more time in the morning to make ourselves presentable."

"I don't see the problem, I'm sure they won't mind if you appear a bit scruffy. Unless you were trying to impress someone," Terriermon had a scheming little glint in his eye, "So who is it? Could it be the innocent Jeri Katou? Or maybe you're a glutton for punishment and pushing for Rika."

For some strange reason Henry began to blush, though he couldn't remember why, "Yeah they're cute and all, but I don't see them that way, it'd get too weird. Besides, they have other people vying for their affections."

Before Terriermon could respond there was a knock on the door, and standing in the doorway stood a chocolate version of Terriermon, except with three horns and pink highlights. Next to Lopmon stood a girl in off-pink trousers and a Chinese blouse. She wore her hair in two small buns and was currently scowling at her brother for taking his time.

"Henryyyyyyyy," Suzy started, "If you don't get a move on we're going to miss the train, and we'll be even later after that to meet the others!"

"Relax, Suzy," Terriermon replied, "I'm sure your 'fwiends' are gonna still be at the park when we get there."

"Hey, I was 9 years old at the time, and r's were really hard to pronounce!" Suzy puffed out her cheeks in irritation.

"Now now, Suzy, Terriermon was only teasing," Lopmon said calmingly, "Though we really should get a move on."

"I know, I know." With one final check of his hair, Henry was finally ready to step into the open world. "Okay guys, let's go. If we hurry we might be able to catch the train on time!"

* * *

><p>After a frantic dash to the train station, the Wong gang jumped onto the first train in the nick of time, and soon arrived at the park only a couple of minutes late. Once they caught their breaths back they walked over to Guilmon's hideout, where they saw the rest of the Digimon Tamers.<p>

"Henry Wong, late for a Tamers get together? The world must be ending!" Kazu joked. He was one of the taller boys of the group, yet always wore the same cap, even from 3 years ago.

"Really?! Then we should get you to safety Kazu! Though I don't know how to protect you from the end of the world…" Guardromon, Kazu's partner, started to panic. A bulky robot digimon seemingly made up of steam engine parts, Guardromon started to look around for a suitable place to shelter his Tamer from the coming Apocalypse.

"It's a phrase, nimrod. Honestly, has anything I taught you over the last couple of years sunk in?" Kazu sighed at the social ineptitude of his partner.

"You can't really talk Kazu, you only just got here a couple of seconds before Henry and Suzy did," Kenta pointed out. He was a bespectacled boy, around Henry's height, wearing a rather smart short sleeve shirt for such an informal outing. His partner, MarineAngemon, was floating around his head. He was a tiny winged pixie-like digimon, with heart on his chest and wearing a gold collar and a permanent grin, chirping merrily without a care in the world.

"Well everyone's here now and Jeri's brought us some food to eat, so let's have a picnic!" Takato declared. The de facto leader of the group, Takato never left home without his signature goggles, something which was associated with him for the last few years.

"Aww, but we were just about to start a game of tag!" Mako complained, a young boy wearing a blue t-shirt and white shorts.

"I'm sure there'll still be food left over once you've had your fun and games, you can go play and come join us later," Ryo assured them. The oldest of the group, Ryo seemed to have a carefee attitude, while somehow embodying the essence of 'cool'. His partner, Monodramon, was already with the small group consisting of Ai, Mako, Calumon and Guilmon. A purple dragon with gold highlights, Monodramon's happy and playful personality hid a darker, more feral form that Ryo's partner usually took, yet today he was just enjoying playing with the other Tamers and their Partners.

"Thanks Ryo! Suzy, you, Lopmon and Terriermon should join us!" Ai called out, a young girl wearing a maroon dress. The twin sister of Mako, they both looked up to Suzy ever since they first met, and soon treated her as their leader, ever keen to do what Suzy was doing, no matter how weird or crazy it might seem. With that, the group of tamers broke into 2 groups, one which sat down to have a picnic, the other spreading out for a game of tag.

"I swear those kids have so much energy, it's like they've taken too much sugar," Impmon sighed. The Partner of Ai and Mako together, Impmon was a purple creature, with pointy ears and tail, wearing a red handkerchief and gloves.

"Did you realise how old you sounded just then?" Renamon noted. The Partner of Rika, she was a fox-like humanoid digimon with yellow fur, bushes of white highlights and wore violet gloves with yin-yang imprints on them.

"Oh yeah, toots? Well you have a few grey hairs yourself," Impmon retorted.

As the two digimon engaged in a rather interesting debate about digimon aging, with Guardromon chipping in every now and again, the Tamers on the picnic mat were engaged in a very different topic.

"Seriously, chumley, we need to change your look, something that gives you more of an edge, otherwise you're never gonna get laid," Kazu 'sagely' advised Kenta, "And cute as he might be, I don't think your Partner is gonna help shed your metro image" he said, glancing over at the pink pixie digimon, who joined in on the tag game and was currently being chased by a very determined Calumon.

"There's nothing wrong with caring about my appearance, and MarineAngemon is a Mega!" Kenta fought back.

"Dude, unless they like digimon as much as we do you're gonna sound like a nerd to all the girls," Kazu teased.

Jeri giggled at the two friends arguing, "I remember there was time a when you guys thought being into girls wasn't cool."

"Yeah, but that was before you grew a great pair of ti-OUCH!" Kazu recoiled as Rika sent a punch into his side.

"Careful what you say, Shioda," Rika threatened. "Keep your perverted things to yourself."

Kazu rubbed the spot where Rika made contact, "Dammit, that really hurt! Ryo you better control your wom-."

Rika sent another punch at the Tamer, and this time he looked down for the count. Everyone was laughing, with Kenta and Jeri checking to see if Kazu was okay, though Henry noticed Rika had developed a slight blush; nevertheless the redhead continued drinking her tea as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Er, maybe you could have gone a little bit easier on him, Rika?" Ryo reasoned with the redhead.

"Hm? I thought that was easy," Henry made yet another mental note to never get on her irritable side.

After a few minutes Kazu finally came round (much to the redhead's disappointment) and continued on as if nothing happened.

"Where was I? Ah well, it doesn't matter," Kazu went on, "cos starting next week, we'll be in high school; a whole new place where the lovely ladies of Shinjuku get a lucky opportunity to spend time with this guy."

Kenta sighed next to his best friend's claims. "Somehow I don't think it'll be as easy as you think."

"Don't worry, my main man, I'll show you all the tricks that'll drive the girls wild."

"Yeah, with rage…"

As Kazu tried to persuade Kenta into his "womanising" schemes Jeri turned to Takato with a worried look on her face.

"You don't care about that stuff, do you Takato?" She asked anxiously.

Takato rubbed the back of his head, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, "Of course not, I'm too, er, young to worry about that stuff."

"You're the same age as all of us, Takato, don't try and kid yourself," Henry pointed out. "In any case I'm glad we're all finally going to the same school, what's it like Ryo?"

Ryo, who was heading into his second year at the high school, just shrugged. "You get used to the change from junior high to high school quickly; other than the workload it's pretty much the same. One thing they may emphasise is club involvement, but don't worry I've got you covered."

Before the others could ask what he meant, all their phones started to ring. When they picked it up the group was greeted by the same person, someone who was once their enemy and now by a twist of fate their 'employer'.

"Good afternoon, Tamers," said Mitsuo Yamaki, Leader of Hypnos, "We just got word that a group of digimon has Bio-Emerged near the train station on the other side of town. They're not too big, so it would be good practise for Kazu and Kenta to deal with the situation."

"You betcha, c'mon Kenta." Kenta nodded and turned towards the park.

"MarineAngemon! We've got to go, some digimon have appeared!" Kenta called to his partner.

"Okay!" the pink pixie replied, floating back towards him as they headed towards the park's exit.

"Hey, tinhead! We've got a job to do, get your butt moving already!" Kazu called to Guardromon.

"Very good, Kazu, let's journey forth to victory!" his partner rallied, running to Kazu's side.

"We'll probably take a while, so we'll see you guys next week at Opening Ceremony!" Kazu called to the other Tamers, as he and his partner hurried off after Kenta and MarineAngemon.

* * *

><p>After a couple more hours the day finally drew closer, casting an orange glow over the entire park as the Tamers packed up their things to leave.<p>

"We'll take home Ai and Mako, they live along the way to our homes," Jeri said as she went with Takato and the twins towards the park exit along with their digimon partners and Calumon. "We'll see you at school!" As the group walked off, Henry noted a slight spring in Takato's step.

"Noticed have you?" Rika said, as Henry turned towards her, "Can't believe gogglehead hasn't made a move yet. They couldn't be more obvious of a couple if they held a neon sign above their heads."

_Look who's talking_, Henry thought, looking between Ryo and Rika. "Maybe they've secretly hooked up and haven't told us."

Rika shook her head. "A girl like Jeri wouldn't keep something like this all bottled up. Especially something that lovey-dovey," the red-head sighed, "Ah well. Ryo and I are heading in the other direction, so we'll see you at the start of term."

And with that they made their move, leaving the Wong gang heading towards the train station on their own.

As Henry's other three companions slept on the train, having run themselves into a state of exhaustion before gorging on food until they were in perfect bliss, Henry's mind started to wonder. The city lights streaked by as the night sky came up, and the young Tamer began to think about last night. He had a strange feeling, as though something big happened in his dream, but couldn't quite put a finger on it. Something had stirred within him, a feeling that he might have figured out if Terriermon hadn't smacked him into reality the next morning. Tried as he might, however, Henry couldn't remember the dream, and let out a deep sigh of discontent as he stared into the night sky on the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: More than anything this was simply a way of introducing the other characters. I apologise in advance if any of them seem out of character, I kinda wrote them based off of my memories of them and quickly glancing through some episodes. Also, even though I don't think it was changed in the english version I aged Ai, Mako and Suzy up by 2 years, reducing the age gap slightly between the Tamers. Therefore in the original Tamer series Ai and Mako would be 6 years old and Suzy would be 9. I figured it would be important to keep the age gap small to make the relationships seem more personal, especially between Suzy and Henry.

I take it from the response that last chapter's competition didn't really work out and the clues were too vague :P . The inspiration for my title was from an anime called Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere, a really interesting show which may seem complicated and confusing at first but got me hooked on it really fast, and I highly recommend it if you have the time. How is that related to this story compared to the other Horizon-themed shows out there? One of the key points in the show was probably the inspiration behind me writing this story, but I'll explain that in a later chapter.

Now as always there are two sides to every story, and I think I've been neglecting her long enough...also I like ellipses...


	3. Born Anew

Born Anew

_3 years ago, Shinjuku_

Pain. At that moment in time, it was her strongest emotion.

Among the streets of Shinjuku walked a 12 year old girl. She was dressed in a gothic Lolita style, with her hair tied into two pigtails held by black ribbons, and had a forlorn look as she strode on aimlessly. Though they had only been together for a few months, Alice McCoy had grown closer to Dobermon then she could have ever anticipated. And in a few short moments he was gone.

She knows that how she feels right now is selfish. The Tamers needed the ability to Biomerge in order to defeat the D-Reaper. Through Dobermon's sacrifice, they were given hope in believing that they can stop this monster once and for all. Bringing down the D-Reaper would mean peace for both the Digital and Human Worlds.

And yet she felt heartbroken. Though they didn't have a Digivice like the other Tamers Dobermon was still her partner, and she cared for him just as much as the Tamers did about their partners. After learning that your closest friend must be sacrificed in order to save the world, how could you not have a moment where you wished you could just run away together? Maybe they could have escaped to some other place in the Human World, and hope the Tamers can defeat the D-Reaper some other way.

But Alice and Dobermon knew that their peace would not have lasted, and the D-Reaper would have consumed both worlds if it were not for their intervention. As she walked on she could feel a pain in her chest, a hole in her heart where Dobermon used to be…

"Alice…"

As she turned round Alice saw the last of his data, floating around as red and blue specks in a circle, before the last parts of Dobermon faded away. Letting out a tired sigh, Alice began walking again, not caring about the destination. She could already feel the pull as she took one step at a time, her body slowly fading away.

_I cannot stay here_, She thought, with each stride making her more transparent. _Not yet…_

In her final moments in this world Alice took in her surroundings, remembering that all this was for the greater good. And with that in mind she crossed over, back to the Digital World and back to her dreamless sleep…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awaken<strong>_

She could hear the command. A strong but not forceful tone, reaching for her, calling her back into the realm of the living. There was a small smile, as Alice floated back to her consciousness. She knew, after so long, that she was approaching the time. Soon she would finally be able to return home. After what felt like an eternity in blissful slumber, Alice felt herself being pulled towards an awe-inspiring light, shining so brightly that Alice had to close her eyes before she was blinded…

_Present day, Digital World_

"Oh, I hope she's okay…I wonder what she'll think of me. Maybe I should adjust my buckle, o-or maybe do something with my hair? Maybe I should try a different dress? What am I saying, I'm not wearing a dress! Oh dear…"

In spite of all her experiences with the phenomena that is the Digital World, Alice was not expecting to wake up to this mumbling. Slowly but surely, Alice began to open her eyes. After the initial bright spots from adjusting to the room's light, Alice found herself looking at the top of an ornate four poster bed. Looking to her side she noticed the white drapes that would usually cover the sides of the bed, but in this case was pulled aside to show off the rest of her surroundings. On the other side of the room was a window, giving view to the grasslands outside with the spring sunlight shining in to greet her. Next to the window was a floor length mirror, though from her current angle she couldn't see herself lying on the bed.

"G-good evening! I mean morning. Well technically it's nearly midday, so I guess good midday? Oh no I'm babbling again, um… h-hi…"

Alice turned to the other side of her bed. Standing there, fidgeting nervously was a very peculiar digimon. She appeared to be based off a bunny, but with an extra set of ears. Her entire body was pink, with the tips of her ears and the end of her hair, of which there was only one, highlighted in violet. Her forehead, arms and body were covered with yellow crescent moons, and a moon buckle sat on top of her chest, clasping a ribbon together. In this moment she was fiddling with the buckle, trying to straighten it into a more presentable appearance, yet she only succeeded in moving it a couple of millimetres to the right and back again.

"Hi there," Alice said kindly, slowly pushing herself up into a seated position on the bed. _So my voice hasn't changed too much_, she noted, as she tried to put the nervous digimon at ease. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Lunamon, it's very nice to meet you!" she managed to say, before throwing herself headfirst into a low bow. Alice smiled to herself as she shook her head.

"There's no need for any of that, I'm nothing special," Alice said as she reached down and raised Lunamon's hand, causing the digimon to look up. She gave Lunamon a warm smile, and with those simple actions Alice could tell that the pink bunny was finally starting to relax a bit. "Call me Alice."

"Okay…Alice…" Lunamon began, slowly becoming more confident in herself, "I hope you had a good rest. The DigiGnomes and I have been working really hard to make this transition as smooth as possible for you, so if there's anything that you need don't hesitate to ask."

"Working? How long have you been taking care of me?" Alice enquired.

"The Digimon Sovereigns returned your physical form a couple of weeks ago, and we've been taking care of you while your consciousness made its way back here."

"I've already been here for two weeks?" Alice was surprised, but as she thought about it she didn't really have a clue what to expect for re-emerging in the Digital World.

"Yup! Um…" Lunamon was suddenly back to her nervous self again, "Do you want to see what you look like now? I'm told it might not be what you are used to…"

"Er, okay." Alice agreed after a moment, wondering about the meaning behind Lunamon's words. Sure she felt something about her was different, but she figured it was just getting used to a physical form again. Lunamon perked up quickly, and soon helped Alice out of bed and over to the floor length mirror. When Alice reached it and looked at her reflection her eyes widened, and felt her legs give way as her knees buckled.

"Careful there!" Lunamon was quick to catch Alice before she hurt herself, "I understand this might be a shock, especially after being away for so long."

"But…is that really me?" Alice asked Lunamon but saw her reflection's lips ask the same question. After the pink digimon gave a nod she regained her composure, and once again Alice stepped in front of the mirror to look at herself properly. No longer was she the young, 12 year old gothic Lolita who helped the Tamers. There standing in front of her was a girl who was well into the stages of womanhood, wearing a simple but elegant white gown. As Alice turned one way, then another, she noted every feature, right down to her blond hair, which now reached the small of her back. In some respects, she actually reminded herself of…

"My mother…" Alice said out loud, looking at herself one more time before turning to Lunamon, "How did the Digimon Sovereigns give me this body? How long has it been since the D-Reaper attack?"

The pink bunny scratched her head in thought, "I'm not quite sure of the specifics," Lunamon began, "but I think the Sovereigns created your new form by collecting data about your family and how they grew up. Oh, and the D-Reaper attack was about 3 years ago."

"3 years?" Alice thought about it, before glancing at herself in the mirror from a side view. _I guess it makes sense then_, she reasoned with herself, _after all, in the Human World I would be 15 by now_.

They made their way back to the bed and Alice sat down, trying to take in all that's happened today.

"If you would like you can have a moment to yourself, maybe this was more than what you expected," Lunamon offered.

"Yeah, no kidding," Alice lightly joked. Lunamon nodded and as she walked towards the door something else came to Alice's mind. "Hey Lunamon?" The pink digimon spun around at the door, looking inquisitively at Alice, "Did the Sovereigns say how long it'll be before I return to the Human World?"

Lunamon looked apologetic at this question, "I'm sorry, the Sovereigns wanted you to experience your new body first, plus the DigiGnomes still need to help you before you can go back. Though they say it shouldn't be more than a few weeks, and in a few days you will be allowed out of this place! With supervision of course."

Alice sighed as she thought how long a few weeks might be, but gave Lunamon a gentle smile, "Thanks for telling me Lunamon, and for all the hospitality you and the DigiGnomes have given me while I was here."

Lunamon blushed slightly, but was clearly happy that Alice was okay, "No problem! If you need anything just come through the door and call out for me, and I'll be right over to help you. I'll see you later!" As the door closed Alice could hear the digimon talking to herself, "She was so kind and pleasant, I don't know what I was worried about really…"

Alice had a small chuckle at the pink bunny's parting words. _She definitely is a character_, Alice thought as she lay on her back, stretching out one of her arms and looking at the back of her hand. _So I've been away this time for 3 years. I wonder how things have changed in the other World…_ As Alice pondered how different the Human World could be compared to when she last visited, a warm feeling rose up inside of her, and with it came a smile. For so long she had been away, just floating in a dreamless slumber. And now, after so many years, she can finally return, back to where her family is and back to her home. At long last, Alice McCoy was back in the Worlds.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Initially I started to explore more of the relationship between Dobermon and Alice, but after a few paragraphs I decided to save it for another chapter so that I can go into more detail.

I can only imagine what it might be like for a girl to wake up in a body 3 years after starting to grow into a woman. For guys we simply get taller and our voices get deeper, but for girls there are a lot more physical changes to the body, which I will not go into great detail about :P Also something that I've realised while writing this story is that I'm really bad at describing things. Sometimes I wish they created a sequel to the Tamer series or that I could draw well so that I could show you what I'm imagining in my head. While I may not be able to give you a visual of the characters or places, I can help with the Digimon, since I'll be using their creations. So if the description of a digimon doesn't seem clear just look it up on the Digimon Wiki to get a better idea.

That's all for now, hope to see you next time, where we'll be back in the Human World!


	4. New Places with Old Faces

New Places with Old Faces

Henry was spending the last few minutes in front of his bedroom mirror, making sure everything was in place. His reflection showed a boy wearing a cerulean blue blazer and grey trousers, straightening out a green school tie, while making sure his hair was swept to the side as neatly as possible. As he began to make finite adjustments to his general appearance, a green-tipped bunny came into the room, shaking his head as he looked at his Partner.

"Dear, dear Henry," Terriermon began, "Since when did you get so vain? All this talk about what matters on the inside and yet you barely even look yourself anymore!"

"First of all," Henry replied, attempting to comb aside a particularly stubborn hair, "I don't look any more different than before, maybe just a little bit more groomed. And secondly, this is high school! First impressions count for a lot here, so what's wrong with looking like I didn't get caught in a tornado on the way to school?"

"I don't know," Terriermon said to Henry's reflection, scratching his chin before shrugging, "It just seems silly to me. I say you should just greet new people like I greet new Digimon."

"I don't think 'Bunny Blast'ing them would help me get on good terms with them, especially at the start of term."

"It seems to work just fine for me. They just show up and I go BAM! Welcome to the Human World with a healthy dose of butt whooping."

"True, but how many of those Digimon do you have to spend the next 3 years with? Or how many do you keep in touch with after you've 'greeted' them?"

"That's a very good question," Terriermon said with a hint of mock-speculation, "I wonder whether bits of data can send postcards. We should find the next Digimon who Emerges and give him a pen and paper before kicking him into next week."

"I'm guessing if they're willing to write to you then they would probably be safe to stay. We've always said that so long as they can control themselves the Digimon are allowed to stay in the Human World for as long as they please."

"Yeah, but since when have we come across a 'friendly' Digimon?"

Henry paused to think about this. After going through all their battles in his head he sighed at not finding one Digimon that they've allowed to roam around in the Human World. "Fair enough," he concluded, before starting to adjust his tie. "Anyway, what are you and Lopmon going to do today? You do realise that bringing in stuff toys are not very common for high schoolers, right?"

Terriermon started to flap his oversized ears, partly to attempt to fly and partly to amuse himself. "Don't worry about it, Renamon apparently has something planned for us to do while all of you are in school, we'll probably see you at the end of the day."

As Henry went through his school bag, making sure everything was packed in for his first day, a knock on the door was heard.

"Henry, your mom says you should think about leaving soon," came Lopmon's voice, as she started to open the door, "Otherwise you might miss the train and you don't want to be late on your first day of-what, what's wrong?"

Lopmon was looking between the Digimon and his Partner, since they were both staring at her, each with a very different expression on their faces. Standing in the doorway was Lopmon in a surprisingly well crafted kimono, complete with long sleeves and an _obi_ to tie at the back. The material had a pearl sheen, with floral petals which worked well with Lopmon's chocolate skin. Tied to one of her ears was a pink flower, completing the picture.

Henry had a very good idea of who gave that to the pink-tipped bunny, but had to ask just to make sure, "Er, Lopmon," Henry said, biting back the laughter, "who gave you that kimono?"

"Oh this?" Lopmon's eyes seemed to sparkle as she twirled around, giving Henry and Terriermon a better view of the entire dress, "Suzy made it for me. Isn't it great! She said she needed to have a model so naturally I volunteered. Your mom said it looks very good on me and I wholeheartedly agree!"

In one of the rare moments of his life, Terriermon was speechless, complimented with a look of genuine surprise on his face. When he finally snapped out of his stupor he jumped off the bed and turned Lopmon right around and frog-marched her back to Suzy's room.

"Okay sis," Henry could hear Terriermon talk to his fellow bunny as they walked down the hall, as well as the familiar click of sandals that Lopmon must also be trying on, "let me tell you about a little something called Stockholm Syndrome, but first let's get you out of this dress."

"Aww, but Terriermon…" Lopmon began to complain.

"Nah ah ah, we don't want all of Suzy's hard work to get ruined, do we? We don't know what Renamon's got in store for us, so be a good little Digimon and take it off."

"Okay…"

With one final confirmation that everything was there, Henry zipped up his bag and headed towards the door, passing by the kitchen where his mother was currently cleaning up, and grabbing his lunch on the way out.

"Oh by the way, Henry," Mayumi called out as he was putting on his shoes, "Did Lopmon tell you? I want you to pick up some salmon on the way home. Ryan and Jamie are coming back for a couple of days so I'm going to cook a couple more dishes for dinner tonight."

"Sure thing mom," Henry replied, before stepping through the door, finally ready to begin his journey to the beginning of high school.

* * *

><p>West Shinjuku High School was not an elitist school by any stretch of the imagination, yet they still provided some of the best facilities for their students. Equipped with its own pool, athletics field and some of the latest in cutting edge technology, the Board of Directors intended this school to allow its students the best possible chances for them to reach their maximum potential, while still making it affordable for the parents to send them. With the majority of the funding coming from the government and benefactors, West Shinjuku began as a prototype for a new type of school, to give students a fair chance at life no matter what background, and so far it has produced outstanding results. With both their pastoral and academic activities being renowned throughout the surrounding region, Henry couldn't help but feel in slight awe as he approached the gates of his new school, surrounded by students all wearing the same uniform as they headed towards the same collection of buildings.<p>

As agreed upon earlier that week, Henry found the other first year Tamers standing by the entrance. All the boys were wearing the same blazer and trousers combination as he did, but the girls had a bit more colour to their uniforms. With a green bow instead of a tie and a green skirt with a white stripe near the hem, Jeri and Rika seemed happy enough with their new attire, something which couldn't be said about the boys.

"Seriously, talk about conforming," Kazu said to the others as Henry approached, "I thought we were encouraged to unleash our creativity. How does wearing the same thing as everyone else show individuality? We are being stifled by the Man, people!"

Rika rolled her eyes as far as she could. "Oh please, Kazu. Just because you have to wear a uniform doesn't mean it will stop you from 'unleashing your creativity'. All it does is just identifies you with West Shinjuku High to the general public."

"Besides, students have always found ways to make the uniform their own, while managing to stay within the school rules." Jeri chipped in, before she and the others greeted Henry and began to walk towards a large gathering of students in front of several notice boards. This point in time was always nerve-wracking for students, since the boards declared which class, and therefore which students, they were going to spend the next year with. Even though they didn't realise it, all the Tamers were holding their breaths, hoping to see all their names under the same heading. As a clearing formed they all stepped forward, and began the frantic search for their name and class.

Jeri was the first to find her's. "Hey guys," she called out to the others, "Come over here, check under class 1-B!" As the Tamers gathered around her billboard she crossed her fingers and began scanning for their names too.

"Hey, I'm here!" Takato exclaimed, causing Jeri's heart to ever so slightly flutter. Both Henry and Rika also confirmed their places in class 1-B, leaving just two Tamers left to complete the set.

"There it is, 'Kenta Kitagawa'!" Kenta punched the air as he found his name. All eyes were now on Kazu, who was now speed-reading through the notice board, praying it would show him mercy.

"Yeah yeah, that's great, now all you guys get to be all chummy with each other while I'm in some other class room all alone and HOLY CRAP I'M IN 1-B!"

At long last Kazu found his name and, after a short but very public jig with Kenta, the Tamers went off to their new classroom while being led by one of the second years who volunteered to help the new students. Yet even with all the elation, Henry still felt something was odd.

"Hey Rika," he tapped the red head on the shoulder, signalling her to come to the back of their little convoy. She understood and lagged behind until they were out of earshot of the others.

"What's up?" Rika talked quietly as they paused to swap into their _uwabaki_.

"I know it's great that we're together and all, but don't you think it's kinda, you know…"

"More than a coincidence?" Rika shrugged, "I thought about that, but who would want to orchestrate something like this? Putting 6 teens in the same class would probably require a bit of pull with the higher ups. Maybe we really were just lumped together by chance."

"Yeah, maybe I'm just being a bit paranoid…" Henry tried to reason with himself as they entered their new classroom, choosing a group of seats at the back closest to the windows.

Over the next few minutes other students filed in, and soon they were getting a better picture who their classmates would be. But as time went on there was one key person missing, and after the bell rang for the start of school chatter started to break out.

"So who do you reckon our home room teacher is?" Jeri started off, with Takato and Kazu also turning around to speak to the other Tamers.

"In a place like this, probably some old, by-the-books sort of guy." Kenta reasoned.

"Hey Rika, you went to a posh school like this one," Kazu pointed out, causing her to glare at the Tamer. "What sort of people teach here anyway?"

"I didn't go to a 'posh school' doofus. In any case the teachers in my old school weren't that interesting, so I don't remember most of them." At that point the door at the front of the classroom opened. "Well here's our homeroom teacher, why don't you see for yourself?" Rika suggested.

Kenta stood up slightly to get a better view. "Hey I think it's a wom-" suddenly all the blood left the Tamer's face, leaving the others to give him a questioning look. "Sh-she's back…" was all Kenta managed to say before returning very carefully to his seat.

Before the other five could discuss what happened they heard an all too familiar voice.

"All right students settle down…" the teacher began, with each step emphasised with a click from her shoes.

Jeri, Takato and Kazu span round immediately, just to make sure who it was. She may have looked a couple of years older, but there was no denying her.

"Why is she _here_?! I thought she stopped after we left!" Kazu whispered urgently.

"…unfortunately I would have been here on time had it not been for some Neanderthal cutting me off at my exit…" continued the teacher as she strode up to the front desk.

"Maybe she only stopped teaching elementary school and came here to teach high schoolers instead!" Takato looked as though he wanted to dig a deep hole and escape as quickly as possible.

"…I do hope that by the time all of _you_ learn to drive you would be better than that idiot, but statistically speaking…" she sighed and put her bag down and picked up a piece of chalk, proceeding to write on the blackboard.

Jeri had a very different look on her face compared to the others. "Come on, she wasn't too bad, I actually enjoyed her classes!"

"That's because you were never punished by her!" All three of them stage whispered back to the brunette. Rika looked at Henry but he just smiled. He met her a few of times before, but this would be the first time she was his homeroom teacher. _This is definitely gonna be an interesting year_, Henry thought to himself as he sat back and waited for the teacher to complete her introduction.

With the last stroke on the blackboard she put the piece of chalk down and turned to face her class.

"My name is Miss Nami Asaji, and as of today I will be your new homeroom teacher. Welcome to West Shinjuku High School."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Now how can you have a Tamers story without Miss Asaji? :P

Sorry for the long wait between updates. Coursework, projects and overseas holiday stopped me from working on this story. To compensate I'll upload the next chapter within this week, as a way of saying thank you for being patient with me :)

I thought about using a real school in Shinjuku, but decided making one up would be easier. All my knowledge of the Japanese school education system came from...the internet and many anime :P The uniform for West Shinjuku High is a tribute to _Accel World_, which I would recommend if you haven't seen it yet.

I've always loved the sarcastic tone of Miss Asaji, and the fact that in the English version they used Lara Jill Miller (the voice of Kari in Adventure 1 and 2) was a great inside joke, so I wanted her in my little tale somehow. Hope to see you soon!


	5. The Digital Protection Society?

The Digital Protection Society?

Class 1-B was seated along with the rest of West Shinjuku High in the school hall. A sea of students were in matching uniforms, who's only distinguishing features between them were their different coloured ties and bows, signifying what year they were in at the school. Even though they have a ceremony at the start and end of every term this particular event will always be a special occasion, since it was the Entrance Ceremony for welcoming new students into the cohort.

Yet while there were eager eyes and anxious faces as the Deputy Head, a stern looking woman wearing strict attire, addressed the school about the year ahead, a small group of students had a certain revelation on their minds which occurred only moments before.

_Miss Asaji's our teacher…_

Kenta was looking at the stage but his eyes were glazed over, as the Deputy Head took her leave in place of the Headmaster, a kind-looking older man who had a round face and a magnificent long, straight moustache. He began to speak but the Tamer was stuck in his own world, recalling every detention he had with his old elementary school teacher.

_Miss Asaji's our teacher…_

Kazu was subtly rocking back and forth, which would have looked very strange to the rest of the students had he not been surrounded by the other Tamers. He couldn't believe he had to endure another year of her, and who knows what sort of punishments she can dish out now they're in high school!

_Miss Asaji's our teacher…_

The headmaster had finished his speech and was rewarded with a warm applause, followed by a very attractive second-year who began to speak to the rest of her peers. All of this was missed by Takato, who was fidgeting nervously the cuffs of his blazer and shirt, trying to straighten out his uniform in hopes of getting into his homeroom teacher's good books early, before he does anything stupid that could get him in trouble.

_Miss Asaji's our teacher…_

Jeri was having a pleasant time during the ceremony, completely oblivious to the woes of the three boys next to her and utterly engrossed in the speeches, taking each word to heart that all the speakers have said about the upcoming year, and about the friendships and impact that they will make along the way.

With a short bow the second-year finished her speech and was greeted with a greater applause than the headmaster, and thus was the end of the Entrance Ceremony. As the second year walked off the stage the homeroom teachers lined across the hall walls took that as their cue to collect their classes and bring them back to their respective rooms. After a little nudge from Jeri the Tamer group began walking back with their class, with Miss Asaji leading the way.

"She honestly wasn't that bad," Jeri repeated, split between hilarity and anxiety at her 3 elementary school class mates, with Rika and Henry following soon behind. "I honestly think you just remembered the worst parts of her."

"Probably because that's all there were!" Kazu reasoned, with Kenta and Takato nodding profusely behind him.

"I remember she was always really helpful when we needed a favour from her," Jeri recalled as they walked across to the classroom buildings, "And we could always ask her for help, even if it's not school related!"

"Every time she taught my class she seemed nice enough, even if she seemed a little bit nonchalant," Henry pointed out.

Kazu just shook his head, "You mark my words, this year will be full of trouble for us and it'll all be because of her. She's the Devil's wife! She's evil incarnate! She's…she's…"

* * *

><p>"…Actually she's not that bad." Kazu surmised as Jeri rolled her eyes. The three boys were amazed at how normal Miss Asaji was, and though she carried the air of a firm, sophisticated woman she didn't seem at all tyrannical as they imagined her to be. After the Entrance Ceremony Miss Asaji had simply brought her class back to their room, where each of the students took turns to stand up and say a few words about themselves, after which they broke up for lunch. After reconvening Miss Asaji just laid out some of the rules of the school and how their week will generally be.<p>

"And finally," Miss Asaji began, after she finished explaining how the school week works, "The rest of the afternoon will be free of lessons." This broke out a small murmuring before Miss Asaji raised her hands to call for some silence. "It is a tradition in high school that students should join a club. Whether you join one or twenty, these clubs promote teamwork and extra-curricular activities which could be used or talked about when applying for jobs or universities later in your lives. Even though your studies should be your top priority while you're here, we at West Shinjuku High wish to encourage whatever ideas or hobbies you wish to take up, and so for the rest of the day there will be a club fair held throughout the school." She started handing out stacks of booklets on each of the front row desks and asked them to pass them back. "Here are the locations for each of the clubs running a display. Normal school days start tomorrow, but there will still be an hour after each day to visit the clubs around here, and trust me there are a lot. Sometimes I wish I had some of these clubs back in my school… Anyway, once you have decided which club or clubs you want to join submit the form at the back of the booklet to me by Friday at the latest next week. This will allow me to put you down for any club related activities such as notices from the school or trips. Have a good afternoon."

As the class broke into small groups and began to leave the classroom Miss Asaji unexpectedly approached Takato, who managed to stop himself before colliding with her.

"Takato, I would like you and the other Tamers to go up to Room 44. Believe it or not I've got some paperwork to fill out but I'll get to you soon enough. Everything will be explained once you arrive."

"Er, s-sure thing Miss Asa- wait, did you say Tamers?" Takato did a double-take, but Miss Asaji was already gone, heading towards the teacher's lounge. "How strange…" he said to himself as he turned to face the others, "Hey guys, Miss Asaji wants us to go to Room 44."

"Did she give a reason?" Rika asked, but Takato just shrugged. "Well there's no harm in going there, and we have the rest of the day off anyway."

The little Tamer troop made their way to the East wing of the building, passing by the colourful signs and posters of the various clubs, each one enticing the wary student to try out, and eventually sign up for, their club and all the wonders it has to offer.

"I wonder why Asaji wants us all the way out here," Kazu started to complain as they went further along, the number of clubs and their displays slowly dying out as they walked down the corridors. "Does she want us to do clear storage from some room?"

"Or maybe she wants to start her own club?" Kenta offered, as they turned down a corridor, with Room 44 in sight.

"Whatever it could be, it can't be too interesting if none of the clubs use these parts of the building." Kazu concluded, before opening the door.

Inside the room stood a reasonable sized table, a few couches and several computers, with a view looking out onto the playground outside. Though those things weren't what made Kenta's and Kazu's jaws drop. That involuntary response came from the person standing in front of them.

A voluptuous and breathtakingly stunning woman stood in front of them. She wore the exact same uniform that Jeri and Rika did except with a blue bow. She had a kind face with a smile that never seemed to fade, and had an unusual shade of purple hair flowing down her back, with two ribbons tied to locks of hair either side of her face.

"Why hello there," she said turning to the Tamers, "Are you well?"

"I, well, um, you see….yes." Kazu finally managed to splutter out after several false starts.

"That's wonderful! Tea is almost ready, please take a seat," she said, showing the table before them. As they moved into the room around the table they noticed that something was very familiar about her.

"Hey wait a sec," Kazu started, "Have we met before?"

"Of course we have," Rika chimed in, filling in the blanks for everyone else. "She's Konoka Oba. Our student body President? We literally saw her make a speech to us earlier today."

"Right on target, though Konoka would be fine for me." She said as she brought over a tray of cups, each holding delicious smelling tea. "I hope that was alright, it was my first speech since being elected. Suffice to say I was a bit nervous."

"N-no, you were perfect up there!" Kenta complimented, blushing slightly when Konoka gave a light chuckle at the praise. "I would never have guessed that I would be having tea with a third-year on my first day of high school."

"Oh you are too kind," She said as she passed a cup round to each of the people at the table, "But I'm actually in my second-year at West Shinjuku High."

"Really?!" Kazu said surprised, to which she nodded politely before turning her attention to something behind her. Kazu leaned over to Kenta to have a private conversation. "Only a year older and with a body like that…" Kenta nodded at Kazu's revelation. Jeri looked over anxiously at Takato, but his eyes weren't transfixed on the purple-haired beauty. Instead it was on something much smaller.

"Hey, is that a Digimon?" Takato spoke up. The creature in question looked definitely like a Digimon: a green sprite with what looked like a pink napkin covering half of its body, with a small sprout out of the top of its head was floating towards the table. At the moment it was carrying a tray with the remaining cups of tea.

"Yes, this is my Partner, Lalamon." Konoka introduced to the Tamers, before turning to her. "Are you sure you're okay carrying the tray, dear? It's not too heavy for you is it?"

"Not a problem, Miss Konoka," responded the Digimon, as it managed to place the tray down and began to pick up the cups and pass them to the remaining Tamers.

Henry was more confused than before. "So does that mean that you're a Tamer too?" he enquired Konoka.

"Yes," she replied, looking at her watch. "I was hoping the others would be here by now, but I suppose they don't need to be here just yet." With that she proceeded over to one of the computers and opened up a program. Soon a small light turned on at the top of the monitor, and a window opened…

* * *

><p>Ever since the Locomon Incident that occurred in Shinjuku 3 years ago, Mitsuo Yamaki decided that he needed a plan. He needed some form of failsafe to counteract any Digimon that chose to Bio-Emerge and cause havoc amongst his city. He also knew that though Hypnos has gained enough manpower to keep the Digimon at bay he still needed a team to drive them away. And so, after they cleared up the incident and explained Locomon's appearance away to the media, Yamaki approached the Tamers a few days later and proposed an idea.<p>

"Think of it as part-time employment," Yamaki explained, after gathering all the Tamers and their parents to a nearby restaurant hall. "While we're still developing new techniques to suppress them should they get out of hand, Digimon who Bio-Emerge into the real world can still pose a threat that we can't handle alone. We will always offer them amnesty should they remain peaceful during their stay here, but we would also like an insurance policy to be on standby should they choose to fight their way through. We all found that you are the best hope we have against the tougher Digimon who refuse to cooperate with us. If you wish we can compensate your time with monetary means, but we should only be calling you up for cases that we truly can't handle."

And with that the Tamers, after a short discussion with their parents, agreed to work with Yamaki and, to a certain extent, Hypnos. Henry initially found it strange that, only half a year before, he was fighting _against_ Hypnos and their Juggernaut program. Now, three years down the line, he and the others have been on countless missions for Hypnos around the city, helping to take down unruly and extremely stubborn Digimon.

_It's funny how everything works out in the end_, Henry thought to himself, as he faced his employer in the computer monitor, who was in a shirt and trousers but wearing his customary sunglasses.

"Good afternoon, Tamers," Yamaki's deep tone came through to them as they looked on from the table. It felt like a conference call to some big corporate company than a bunch of high school students talking to their part-time boss. "I hope you've had a good first day of school."

"Not bad at all," Jeri said happily, "How's Riley, is she doing okay?"

"Oh, I'm great," said a voice off screen, and into view came a woman with light brunette hair, dressed in casual clothes. She looked happier than she was letting on, as she sat beside Yamaki on their couch, "Better than great actually!" as she raised her left hand, showing a series of sparkling diamonds attached to a golden band.

"That's amazing!" Jeri exclaimed, while all around everyone gave their congratulations to Yamaki and Riley on their engagement. The brunette beamed while Yamaki blushed, a rare sign of emotion that no one but his closest friends would see. Yet even amongst the jubilation the Hypnos leader still saw a 1000 yen note exchanged from Kazu to Kenta.

"Er, Kazu, what was that?" He asked, and Kazu returned a mischievous grin.

"Oh nothing. We were just having a little wager to see if I would have a chance with Riley before you FINALLY popped the question."

"So how did he finally do it?" Rika asked Riley, and she smirked as she looked over to her new fiancée.

"It was really sweet. Just in a nice, cosy restaurant where he rented out an entire balcony for us to eat." She recalled fondly, as she absent-mindedly stroked his head. "But you should have seen his lighter. He was flicking it open and closed like it was going out of style, he was so nervous!"

"Oh great, the happy couple are cosying up on the couch." Another voice came through, and popping onto the screen came the other Hypnos system operator, a woman with shorter blonde hair called Tally Onodera.

"Don't worry, we're on a business call right now." Riley said to her best friend as she came to sit on the couch next to the couple.

"Yeah, yeah," Tally just waved that aside and heaved a massive sigh, "You know, I remember when coming over to Riley Ohtori's apartment used to be a safe haven for single women like me to complain and work out all our man troubles. Look how you changed the dynamic, Yamaki!"

"Don't worry about it, we can still work it out when we hit the bar later." The Tamers turned around and saw Miss Asaji walk in, closing the door behind her and letting her hair down. "That is if we're still on for tonight?" to which Tally vehemently nodded. She acknowledged the others before turning to Yamaki, "He's just sent me a text, and he's on his way."

"Good," Yamaki nodded at Miss Asaji before turning to the table of Tamers, "Now I'm guessing by now that you suspect there are a few things in the school that are more than just coincidences, so I'm here to explain what's happening around West Shinjuku High.

"First of all, it was no coincidence that you were all put in the same class," Rika and Henry exchanged glances at this, both having their suspicions confirmed, "Nor was it a coincidence that Miss Asaji is you're homeroom teacher. She has kindly agreed to teach high school at West Shinjuku High, while I managed to pull some strings to have you all assigned to her class."

"Also being given enough money for a trip to Maui helped with his request." Miss Asaji added before Yamaki continued.

"We also arranged for all the Tamers to meet here today because we are forming a new branch of operations. This would look like an ordinary high school club to the outside, but it will allow us to access you more easily should a Digimon suddenly Bio-Emerge during school hours. Miss Asaji also volunteered to be the faculty sponsor for the club and will be able to cover for you should you need to leave. Naturally we'll try to take care of it ourselves but we'll need to be able to contact you should the situation get out of our control. Currently Suzy, Ai and Mako are too young to take on the Digimon on their own, even if their Partners are strong."

"So what's this club gonna be called? The Digital Protection Society?" Takato asked Yamaki.

The Hypnos leader shrugged, "I really don't mind what you call it. You can obviously join other clubs, after all this is high school and you should enjoy it while you can. But I would like you to keep in mind that, should we call for your help you will be able to drop what you're doing and aid us. We'll use this room as our base of operations since it is in the older part of the school, so not many people will come here.

"And, as an added bonus, we can do this." As if on cue a door, which had previously been concealed, was thrown open, revealing Ryo Akiyama. He was also wearing the same uniform as the boys, but like Konoka he wore a blue tie instead of green. What was more significant were the creatures behind him, as 3 blurs of green, red and white came jumping out from behind him.

"HENRY!"

"TAKATO!"

"JERI!"

Terriermon, Guilmon and Calumon all jumped at their respective partners, with Guilmon knocking Takato out of his chair. As Ryo came through so did all the other Partners for the other Tamers.

"I found them at the park," Ryo explained, as the Partners welcomed back their Digimon, "Those 3 looked utterly exhausted by the time I got there," he said, nodding to the bunny, the dinosaur and the sprite.

"It was horrible!" Terriermon said to Henry. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Renamon's surprise? It was work! Exercise! Pain! She said we needed to stay in shape, and made us do ten laps of the park. Ten!" The other two were relaying similar stories to Takato and Jeri, in equally dramatic fashion.

Henry bit back some laughter as he comforted his Partner. "Surely it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Ten laps, Henry, Ten! Of course MarineAngemon can do it because he can float, and Guardromon is literally a MACHINE. And Renamon is a TELEPORTER! The only Digimon who felt my pain were Guilmon and Calumon, since we had to run on our own two feet!"

"But Lopmon doesn't seem out of breath, and she's the same size as you."

"Yeah, but she was a former Deva, she was used to this!" Lopmon just shook her head with a hand in her face muttering "Oh Terriermon…"

"Renamon…" Rika gave her own Partner a concerned look. "What?" the fox Digimon replied innocently, "I didn't think it was too hard."

Yamaki waited for them to settle down a bit before continuing further. "Since we can use this as our 'club room' the Digimon can stay in here if they so choose instead of wondering around the park, though I'm sure by now they know how to keep out of sight of the general public.

"Anyway, that's all that I had to say. I hope you enjoy the rest of this week, and I'll contact you when I next need your assistance." With a final wave Tally, Riley and Yamaki all signed off, and Konoka shut down the computer and returned to the table.

"I have to go supervise the first years, making sure they get round okay," Miss Asaji said, as she got up to leave through the main entrance, "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

After the door closed the Tamers turned to Konoka, the only person they still had questions for.

"So how did you come to know about us then?" Henry started off.

"I became a Tamer around 3 years ago," She explained, drawing from her bag a magenta and white D-Power, the same design as the others'. "Lalamon came to me while I was looking out onto my family's front garden. It was actually quite a serene moment. Naturally I was surprised at first, I barely even knew about Digimon. But once I got to know her and her world I picked everything up in my stride and we've been together ever since. I met Ryo in my first year since we were in the same class, and we're still together in our second year. We were approached by Yamaki when he found out you were all accepted here and that's when he proposed we formed this little club."

"Hold on a minute," Rika noted, "If you became a Tamer 3 years ago were you around for the D-Reaper attack?"

"Unfortunately not," Konoka replied, remember what happened that day, "At the time I was abroad. Though I did hear and watch it on the news, and I'm amazed by all your efforts, but also at how easily Hypnos managed to cover everything up. Lalamon explained the truth to me though, so I knew what really happened."

At that point a small little alarm bell sounded, and Konoka took out her phone to put it to sleep. "I'm so sorry," she apologised, "I have to run off to a student council meeting, feel free to stay and have as much tea as you like, there should still be some left in the pot. Lalamon I'll come by to collect you later!" With a quick bow to her new friends she hurried off, as was the ever busy life of the student President. Kenta pretty much summed up the groups' feelings about meeting this new Tamer.

"To think, someone as cool as her is one of us…"

* * *

><p>Once in a rare blue moon did all six of the Wongs eat together, eight if you include Lopmon and Terriermon. Though Ryan and Jamie were around for now, soon they would be heading to university, so Mayumi made sure they had a big feast to tempt them home every so often. Once Janyu, Henry and Suzy explained what Digimon are to the other half of the family Lopmon and Terriermon were accepted in with open arms, and therefore had their own seat at the table. As Terriermon stuffed himself with his 6th helping of everything, Janyu turned the conversation towards school, "How was your first day of high school?"<p>

"Not too bad." Henry replied, "There were a lot of clubs to try out, and we're all in the same class, but the surprise came at the end when this club we all ended up joining became our front for our part-time job."

Suzy puffed out her cheeks, "It's not fair. How come Terriermon gets to play with you while Lopmon has to sit outside until I'm done with school?"

"It's not like he gets to go with me around school," Henry clarified, "He just gets to be in a room in my school. And I'll show you how to hold Lopmon so she looks like a stuffed toy, and then you can take her on school trips with you."

"Besides," Lopmon said as she patted her brother on her back after he attempted, and failed, to eat a particularly large dumpling, "I'll always be there to greet you after you finish school, just like today." These two things cheered Suzy up significantly for the rest of the night.

After washing up and preparing for bed, Henry lied awake for a few more minutes, just staring at his ceiling. Terriermon was already fast asleep by the time he got in, but a lot has happened today that just kept him awake.

_I was right about one thing_, he thought to himself, thinking about what could possibly be in store for them, _this is definitely going to be an interesting year_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Delivered as promised :)

Back in Chapter 2, I hinted at the relationship between Yamaki and the Tamers. They shared an interesting dynamic between each other in Runaway Locomon, so I figured to expand on that.  
>Ryan and Jamie are actually my westernised names for Henry's older brother and sister, who only made very brief appearances in the anime. I reasoned it would be weird for Janyu and Mayumi to give only half their children Western names, so I adapted it accordingly.<p>

Finally I got to introduce my first original character, Konoka Oba, and with it comes another small competition. I created her name based on a character from an anime released in both 2005 and 2006. Leave in a review once you've found out who she is and where she comes from, shouldn't be too hard to find, and you will win my appraisal :P

Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, so see you then!


	6. Her Faithful Companion

Her Faithful Companion

The wind swept across the hills and valleys, each breath sending ripples through the grasslands. Every side was covered with a scatter of trees, creating an ideal countryside. Alice had to admit; even though this is the Digital World it still looks as realistic as anything she's seen in the Human World.

_Though I guess for the Digimon this is their reality_, she mused, as she sat under a tree on top of the hill she just climbed. She had been released a week before, and true to Lunamon's word she was allowed to roam the areas surrounding her Recovery Home. Her window gave just a small glimpse of the majesty that was around her house, and she appreciated the opportunity to wonder about her little corner of the Digital World.

_I just wish I was doing better_, she sighed, looking at her forearm where two DigiGnomes were tending to it, small rays of light emitting from their hands as they worked to bring her back to reality. Even though she had a working body there was still some 'repairs' that needed to be done before she would be able to go back to the Human World, and Alice could see and feel the effects. Every now and then she felt vaguely weak, and she would notice her body phase in and out, as if surrounded by digital static. Though she could crossover now, she would not be able to stay there and would eventually fade like before.

Nevertheless Lunamon and the DigiGnomes were the epitome of hospitable hosts, and Alice enjoyed their company. Since their first encounter Lunamon warmed up surprisingly quickly to the girl, and made it her top priority to make sure that Alice was comfortable, trying to balance the DigiGnomes healing process and her rest time. As the blonde turned to look at Lunamon the pink bunny was walking up the hill carrying a picnic basket that looked way too big for her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Alice asked, concerned that Lunamon would accidentally slip and hurt herself.

"Honestly it's no problem at all!" Lunamon replied, and with one final heave got the basket up to Alice's spot. "I heard this is the sort of things humans do while out in the countryside, and you shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting in your condition."

"I may be recovering but I think I can manage a picnic basket," Alice chuckled lightly, "Let's get the blanket out; it's a beautiful day today."

The food itself was a typical yet delicious hamper, taken straight out of an online cookbook the way Lunamon described it. Alice was happy just to let Lunamon do most of the talking while she sat and enjoyed her company, with the DigiGnomes just hovering nearby and chirping aimlessly. After they finished the last of their sandwiches Alice and Lunamon sat under the shade of the tree, simply looking out onto the world as time flowed on.

As she lay there, slowly retreating back into her own thoughts, she felt a small tug on her arm, as if someone was trying to get her attention. Turning towards the pink bunny, Alice noticed she was wearing the same expression she had when she thought about asking a question. In some ways it was very endearing, and Alice always tried to get Lunamon to loosen up in front of her.

"What's up, Lunamon?" Alice began, letting the Digimon formulate her words before speaking.

"Well…I've been meaning to ask, since you woke up, but I never found a good way to ask it…" Lunamon looked like she was figuring out the best way to approach her question.

"Don't worry about it; I'm always open for you after everything you've done for me." Alice said, trying to coax her into speaking her mind.

"Okay," Lunamon took a breath before starting again, "I just wanted to know: what was Dobermon like?"

A tightness clenched Alice's heart. She was not expecting this, and felt a sense of panic and loss rising from deep within her, yet Lunamon continued on oblivious to the effect her request had on the blonde girl.

"Of course every Digimon has heard about him, how he fought alongside the Tamers against the D-Reaper, and how he sacrificed himself so that they could finally have the upper hand to win the war," The pink Digimon was now facing Alice, with a glimmer of admiration in her eyes, "but few Digimon have actually got to meet him, and who better about him than his Partner! What was he like? Was he always so fearless and loyal? Did he really stand as tall as everyone said he was?"

The girl looked at Lunamon for a while. _So you've grown into a legend_, Alice thought to herself, seeing the look of awe Lunamon had whenever she mentioned Dobermon. For her the wound was still fresh, seeing her Partner sacrifice himself for the sake of everyone before she went into her dreamless sleep, only to wake the next moment to be brought back into the Digital World; but for the rest of the worlds that was 3 years ago, and Dobermon became a story that showed how the humans and Digimon came together to overcome a great evil. She could still feel the ache in her heart where he used to be, but seeing Lunamon look so happy to learn about Dobermon made Alice realise that maybe she wasn't the only one who cared about him. Somehow the pink bunny had the sort of presence that made her want to open up, to talk about her best friend and the short but loving time that they spent together. Maybe she didn't have to keep it all to herself. Maybe her healing can begin with a simple tale.

Alice took a minute to gather her thoughts before beginning, "To be honest, when I first met him he wasn't very big at all…"

* * *

><p><em>3 years ago, 3 months before the End of the D-Reaper, Digital World<em>

When she awoke she felt nothing. Her eyes looked but took in none of the surroundings; her ears heard but could not pick out any sounds; she felt the ground as she was lowered onto the floor but did not acknowledge it. It was as if she simply existed, without any soul.

Then her senses returned. She could not only feel the ground, but the weight of gravity pulling her towards it. She struggled to stand on her own two feet, when suddenly a thunderous clamour of voices came crashing in around her.

"I still don't agree with this, Azulongmon, how can she be trusted with something so important?"

"You have seen it for yourself, Zhuqiaomon! Already the True Enemy encroaches on Baihumon's borders, and we need to prepare for a day when the Digimon alone may not be able to stand against it."

"But to leave it in the care of this human? You three Sovereigns may be agreed upon this, but I will certainly not leave the fate of our entire race upon just this girl!"

At last her eyes began to see, but what Alice saw made her silent with fear. There standing before her were four magnificent creatures, each towering over her and glowing with a different colour. Glowing in dazzling red was a fiery coloured bird, already flying away from where she sat, its wings spread out to reveal a spectacular pattern of gold and red feathers. To her right was a fierce tiger of blue and white, with vambraces protecting his front legs and metal rings attached to his hind legs and tail. To Alice's left was a grand winged dragon, with a long white beard and several chains circling around the length of his body.

"Well I do believe the young missy is finally with us!"

Alice span around and couldn't believe what she was seeing. There stood a majestic forest, sitting on top of the shell of a yellow-skinned turtle with two heads, both of which were looking directly at her.

"Oh no need to look so frightened, little lady; we may be tall and scaly but we're really big softies on the inside."

"Ya, we're real softies."

Alice was at a loss for words. What could she say to a two headed giant of a turtle? Glancing at the other two creatures they continued their conversation, apparently not aware that she was staring between all three of them, terrified what they might want her.

"I will leave this to you and Ebonwumon," The blue-striped tiger said to the dragon, "I have to make preparations to protect those under my domain." With those parting words the creature sped off into the distance, each bound and leap from his powerful legs driving him further away from Alice.

At long last the dragon turned all four of his eyes towards Alice, and it was an imposing sight.

"Do not be afraid, young one," the creature spoke sagely to her and, whether it was by some spell the dragon was casting over her or whether the last two creatures looked the least threatening, Alice surprisingly found herself calming down. She even managed to find a voice as her heart began to slow to a gentler pace.

"W-where am I?" Alice threw the question out to either of the creatures, "how did I get here? Where's Mom and Dad?"

"I'm afraid you can't see them for a while, circumstances being awkward and all," The left head of the turtle replied.

"You came here because we summoned you," the dragon informed her, "And this is the Digital World. My name is Azulongmon, and my friend over there is Ebonwumon."

"Nice to meet you!" It was the strangest sight to see Ebonwumon bow both of its heads down at Alice, and she didn't know how to respond. Eventually she managed to stand up and gave a short curtsey as a form of acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you too." She replied, "I-if you don't mind me asking, what are you? A-and why did you summon me?"

"We are Digimon, denizens of the Digital World." Azulongmon explained, "You were brought here because we believe that you are our best hope for our kind."

"Wait, Digimon?" the name stirred something from within Alice's hazy memory, "Isn't that a trading card game?"

"You hear that?" the left head of Ebonwumon said to his right, "We might be on a card!"

"I hope they got me good side."

"I assure you we are most definitely real," the Winged Dragon caught back Alice's attention, "And we have been living here for longer than any of your kind might have known."

"But why do you need me? I'm not anything special, just an ordinary human girl."

"It is precisely because you are an ordinary human girl that we have chosen you. Look over there," Azulongmon pointed his head, and as Alice turned she saw an orb of light coming down from the sky, floating towards her. "We believe that there may be a time when the Human and Digital Worlds come under great peril; a time where our kinds cannot face this enemy alone."

As the light approached her Alice instinctively reached out, expecting to feel the warmth of its glow. The moment she touched it, however, the orb transformed, twisting in shape until in her hands she was holding a small Doberman puppy, except with red orbs on his upper limbs, pressed into its body like eyes. Around its neck was a metal spiked collar which looked all too big for him.

"This is Dobermon." Azulongmon continued, as the young pup looked innocently up at Alice. If it weren't for his red eyes or the orbs in his legs, he could have passed as any other ordinary dog, wagging his tail merrily just staring at her. "I would like you to take care of him, and raise him to be your Partner. If we want to work together we must learn how to cooperate with each other, to bring each of our species up, rather than tear us apart. I understand this is a large task to ask, especially for someone as young as you, but would you be prepared to do this? For the sake of both our Worlds?"

The young girl looked between the two Digimon Sovereigns, then back at the dog she was holding. In his eyes was a tiny sparkle; something in Dobermon was reaching out to her, something that made her feel like she was needed and wanted by the Digimon pup. At that moment she felt the world melt away; in this brief instance in time there was just her and Dobermon.

Alice looked up to the other Digimon. "Yes, I'll do it."

* * *

><p><em>3 years ago, 10 days before the End of the D-Reaper, Digital World<em>

Even though she didn't know much about Digimon Alice knew that her partner was different to all the other creatures in this world. Since she and Dobermon had no particular place of their own the Digimon Sovereigns allowed them to explore the many "miniverses" that exist between the planes that make up the Digital World. Each new place they visited, from the clouds and clockwork of Hagurumon and Clockmon's home to the depths of the ocean where Divermon and Otamamon live, brought them a new experience, a new memory that they shared with just the two of them. One thing Alice noted on her travels, though, was that Digimon only remain in one distinct form, before gaining enough experience to progress to their next form of Digivolution.

All Digimon, that is, apart from Dobermon. No one would have guessed that the Digimon running alongside her was the same Partner that she was able to carry in her arms just two and a half months before. To a human who knows nothing about Digimon, Dobermon was just a normal puppy who just grew up, albeit at 10 times the rate. Now Alice's Partner stood taller than her, with sharp nails and large blades growing from behind each heel. He also looked leaner as they hurried towards their destination, his body seemingly able to cut through the wind.

_He's changed so much_, Alice thought fondly to herself, before returning to the task at hand. It all started when they came, the other humans. At first Alice was excited, finally getting to meet other people who have also interacted with Digimon. But she and Dobermon were on the other side of the Digital World, and by the time she heard of them they had already returned to the Human World. What was a more pressing issue was the arrival of the True Enemy that Azulongmon detected a few months before. It was spreading like a wildfire, engulfing and deleting every digital lifeform it encountered. Recently there was a burst of brilliant light, caused by the Tamers who came here, allowing the Digimon to digivolve to their highest form so they can work together against the oncoming threat; but Alice and Dobermon were called away from the front lines, as they were summoned urgently by the Digimon Sovereigns. As they approached the meeting point Alice could see the glow of the Sovereigns, with all of their eyes staring at the pair running towards them. The girl could see that they were tired and worn out, with Baihumon looking the worst having fought on the frontlines even before it grew beyond his domain. Yet past their weary looks Alice noticed an expression she never thought she would see on the great Sovereign's faces.

_Is that…sadness? _She thought to herself, as she glanced over to Dobermon, who apparently saw the same thing. When they finally stood before them Azulongmon began to speak.

"This is a grave time for us." the Winged Dragon began, "Even as we fight the Chaos in our World, the biggest threat has entered the Human World. The True Enemy has evolved into a threat we believe the Tamers will not be able to handle alone."

"Tamers? Those were the humans who came before?" Alice asked them.

"Indeed. There is a method; a form of digivolution that could grant the Tamers the power to overcome the Enemy's evolution. It is achieved by merging a Tamer with their partner to become a new Digimon."

"However," Baihumon continued, "This was only possible since the Tamers too were in a digital form. Once they left the Digital World they would no longer be able to merge with their Partners. We believe we can grant them that ability in the Human World, but we need your help."

"Absolutely, Sovereigns." Dobermon replied without hesitation.

There was a short pause before Ebonwumon turned to Alice. "I'm so sorry, lass," the left head spoke to her, while the right looked down, as if guilty of something, "If there was any other way we would be on it in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

"Why? What's going on?" Alice was starting to get nervous. Normally the Soveregins were more straightforward in their requests.

"We can grant them the ability to merge with their Digimon," Zhuqiaomon replied, "But it will be at the cost of your Partner."

With the last of those words Alice felt herself go cold. Why are they telling her this? Surely this was just a poor and cruel joke at her expense? The Sovereigns were not giving her everything, and she needed answers.

"…Why Dobermon?" Alice began, looking frantically between all four of them, "What does he have to do?"

"We will give him the power to bring Biomerging to the Human World." The Vermillion Bird answered, "Once you have met with the Tamers there he will have to sacrifice his data to release this power so that the Tamers can merge with their Partners to defeat the Enemy."

"But why Dobermon?" Alice pressed again, "Why not another Digimon? We have plenty of Digimon all over the world fighting the Enemy who are much stronger than we are. Surely they can deliver the power without even having to sacrifice themselves!"

"Because the power comes from the bond between a Human and their Partner," Azulongmon explained solemnly, "No other Digimon in this World has a connection like you and Dobermon. Only your bond will be able to hold the power to Biomerge so that it can be brought to the Tamers."

Alice could feel the panic rising. She wanted to find alternative solutions but couldn't think of any other way they could get out of this. "What about if we Biomerge instead? Then, m-maybe we can cross over and give up that ability to the others?"

"The Tamers were only able to merge because of a device that was given to them, something which not even we can create by ourselves." Baihumon responded.

"THEN SEND ME!" Alice shouted at the Sovereigns. Though they towered over her she was desperately trying to save her best friend from losing his life. No matter how gigantic they were she was going to fight as hard as she could for him. "Give me something, anything that will let me take this power over to the other side. Dobermon doesn't have to come if I can cross over."

"You will not survive the crossing," Azulongmon replied, and with that Alice turned quiet, shocked by what he said. The Winged Dragon sighed heavily before continuing, "The reason we were able to summon you is because you were already in the Digital World, existing in the space between the Planes of the World. We were healing you while you remained in a dreamless sleep."

"W-what…what do you mean?" Alice stuttered out. "Why was I being healed? Why don't I remember being sick?"

"You were being healed at someone's request. However, when I sensed this threat appear on Baihumon's borders, we brought you out prematurely so that we could discover a way to interact with humans. As a result some of your memories may still be left behind in the Void between planes."

"S-so you put me and Dobermon together, all this time, so you can sacrifice him when the time comes?" Alice could feel her pain and anger rising, "Were we just your pawns to play with and raised for slaughter?!"

"That was never the case," Zhuqiaomon retorted, "The power to merge with Digimon only became known to us when those humans came to this world. The other Sovereigns believed we could work with your kind but how was not discovered until they arrived here."

Alice couldn't take this anymore. She looked at all the Sovereigns; at this moment they were all traitors in her eyes. They had all betrayed her.

"There has to be another way…this can't be it…NO!" Alice turned and ran away, trying to escape this destiny that was unjustly thrust upon her and her Partner. The four Digimon Sovereigns all made a move, but Dobermon stepped forward.

"Let me speak with her." And with that he turned and ran after the blonde girl. It didn't take long before he found her, picking herself up from the floor after tripping just moments before. Alice turned to look at her best friend and couldn't hold it in anymore; her tears fell as she reached out and wrapped her arms around Dobermon, holding him tightly. She felt the world melt away as she returned to her little corner, where only she and Dobermon existed.

"I'm so sorry," Alice cried, "I'm so very sorry, it's all my fault. If you had never met me, you would have survived. You could have lived a full life, somewhere that didn't involve fighting, where you could have sat and relaxed to your heart's content."

"Alice, do you remember when we went to the Palmon gardens?" Alice was surprised by the question, and took a moment to wipe her eyes before replying.

"Of course I do. We spent the entire time there playing with the Tanemon."

"Or how about when we went to the Gomamon Isles?"

In spite of herself Alice still managed a small chuckle, "Definitely. That was when you tried to swim, but had to be saved by the school of Gomamon's fish. We kept going before you could finally paddle on your own."

"And what about the village with all the young Digimon? The first area we went to?"

Alice allowed herself a small smile. "I could never forget that. That was the place you said my name for the first time, your first words! You were so small then I could cradle you in my arms."

"And I still remember what that feels like, to be embraced like that." Dobermon spoke calmly to her. Alice let him back up so they could see each other eye to eye. "If I had never met you I wouldn't have these memories. Yes, our time was short, far shorter than it should have been; but every moment was full of life and laughter. Alice, you gave me something to fight for; I will always treasure these memories, these instances where it was just the two of us, until my final moment."

Dobermon tilted his head and she looked with him, onto the horizon. "Out there is an Enemy that cannot be stopped without my help," Dobermon turned back towards her, "I wish to help save these worlds, so that you may grow up in a place without fear, where you can share your love with others just like I've felt." Alice placed her forehead on his. She could feel everything, and they were truly connected in a way only a human and her Digimon could know.

"Just promise me this," Dobermon spoke peacefully, "Promise that you will not dwell on me. You must live on, and live to the fullest. There will be a period of mourning, but soon that sadness will be replaced with all the memories we share."

Fresh tears traced Alice's cheeks, but she nodded, "Okay."

After they approached the Digimon Sovereigns Alice took a step forward to address them.

"I just have one request. Grant me the chance to be with him till the end. When the time comes and we meet the Tamers I want to be by his side."

Azulongmon pondered for a moment. "We can grant you a temporary body," he replied, "but the moment Dobermon gives up his data, you will begin to fade and return to the Digital World."

Alice nodded, before turning to her Partner, looking straight into his deep red eyes. "This is it Dobermon. One last trip together…"

* * *

><p><em>Present Day, Digital World<em>

"…After that the Sovereigns gave us the power to Biomerge, and we set off to the Human World. A couple of days later we found the Tamers, and Dobermon and I said our goodbyes." Alice smiled slightly, "I always knew he was special, that he was destined for big things. I'm just happy that the Worlds are a better place, I'm sure he would have loved it here."

She felt something soft collapse onto her and wrap around her. As Alice looked down she spotted the four ears and a single large hair as Lunamon looked up to her, eyes bawling out and hugging her tightly.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Lunamon sobbed, "I d-didn't realise your story was so t-t-tragic. A-and you had to relive it j-just for me. I d-didn't mean to make you c-cry!"

Alice raised her hands to her cheek to find them wet. She didn't realise tears fell while she was telling Dobermon's story to Lunamon.

_Live to the fullest, _Alice remembered. She could feel herself warm up as she returned the hug.

"Don't worry," she said reassuringly to the pink bunny Digimon, "I needed to talk about it for a while now. Thank you for letting me share with you, I'm sure Dobermon would have loved to meet you." Lunamon still sobbed gently, but was at least putting up a brighter smile. "I think I'm feeling a bit tired, could we head back?"

"No problem, let me just pack up the picnic and th-" Suddenly Lunamon stood up straight, as if on high alert.

"What's wrong?" Alice said, concerned by the look of concentration Lunamon had on her face.

"I can hear something, approaching our hill." The Digimon started running off down the side. "You wait here, Alice. I'll go ahead and see what's coming towards us."

The blonde-haired girl didn't want her to go on her own, but before she even made a few steps after Lunamon she saw the pink bunny running scared right towards her.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Lunamon cried out, before standing in front of Alice and spreading her arms out as if to shield her. "Alice stay back! There's some weird Digimon hurrying towards us! It might attack with who-knows-what power!"

"…would you just give me a minute, I was only asking you where I am!"

As the owner of the voice came into view Alice stared in disbelief. When he reached her and Lunamon's position he opened his mouth to speak but also fell dumb with shock.

This was not a Digimon at all. This was a human wearing pajamas with blue hair. And Alice was sure she met him three years earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was probably the hardest chapter to write so far, just because I was trying to find the right words to show Alice and Dobermon's relationship in those two instances, and I don't think I'm great at conveying emotions. I hope I did their friendship at least some justice.

Konoka Oba was based off of Konoka Konoe from the _Negima!_ series. During the show she was almost always seen smiling, and I wanted someone with that sunshine quality in my story. I would recommend both versions of the anime, but for a more comedy-centred outing I would suggest the 2006 version.

see you next time!


	7. A Re-Introduction or Two

A Re-Introduction or Two

To say Henry was tired was an understatement. Between his school work and his time in the Digital Protection Society he was surprised two weeks had already gone by. As the Tamer walked through his front door his mom called from the kitchen.

"Hi Henry, how was your day?"

"Exhausting."

"Did you have a lot of work with Yamaki again?"

"Yup."

"Do you want to have dinner?"

"Probably not."

"I'm not going to get much out of you tonight, am I?" His mother turned to him and looked at him in mock-anger.

Henry smiled weakly, "Sorry, today we were fighting quite a few Digimon. Took half an hour just to contain them all between me and Rika."

Mayumi laughed at her son's weary look, "Okay, I'll let you get some rest. I'll talk to your father to see if we can convince that Yamaki to let you off a few days to recuperate. I'll leave some food in the fridge so if you feel peckish at night you can warm something up."

"Thanks Mom," Henry said gratefully, before turning to his Partner on his back. "What about you, are you gonna join them for dinner?"

"What a silly question," Terriermon puffed out his chest, "Never have I missed out on the great Mayumi Wong's cooking, and don't you forget that!"

"Charmer," Henry said while his mother chuckled and blushed slightly, "Well I'll just wash up then head to bed."

As Henry changed into his pyjamas and began his night time routine Terriermon couldn't help but rib into the blue-haired Tamer a little bit.

"Honestly I don't see what the problem is," The green-tipped bunny poked at Henry as he was brushing his teeth. "After all it was Renamon and I who did all the fighting. All you and Rika did was swipe cards through your Digivice."

"Maybe that workout with her really did do the trick," Henry replied, watching a shiver run down his Partner's spine. Henry smirked before heading back to his room, "I think a couple of days off might do me some good; I felt a bit sluggish today when we were fighting, so resting might help get my system back on track." Henry let out a big yawn before turning to Terriermon. "Don't stuff yourself too much, alright?"

"I'll be eating on your behalf!" The bunny Digimon called to Henry, who let out a small chortle before entering his room and collapsing on his bed, where he fell asleep in a matter of moments.

* * *

><p><em>This definitely feels familiar.<em> Henry mused to himself as he floated through his subconscious. It is a very surreal feeling when someone realises they are in a dream, and when that occurs they are usually given full control over what they experience. Though Henry realised he was dreaming the blue-haired Tamer found out very quickly that he did not have much control over the direction he was floating in. All around him was a vivid blend of colours; as he seemed to accelerate towards a direction the colours traced backwards, creating streamlines on an infinite campus.

_I hope the landing isn't painful_, Henry wished for himself as he rapidly approached a blinding light, causing him to close his eyes as he was engulfed by the entrance. Surprisingly he landed with a soft thud, and when he opened them he was not expecting to see himself in a green countryside.

"Well, could have ended up in a worse location," Henry said to himself, standing up and brushing off stray strands of grass. Everything about this place reminded him of a very similar dream he had 3 weeks ago, and at that time he was sure he made a significant discovery…

Suddenly a twig snapped, and the blue-haired Tamer whirled round. There standing before him was a pink bunny with four ears. It was wearing what appeared to be a pink gown, with a pink ribbon clasped by a moon-inscribed locket; right now the creature looked just as surprised to see him as he was to see it.

_Yup, that's definitely a Digimon,_ Henry took a moment before putting on his friendliest smile.

"Hey there, would you mind telling me-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The Digimon cried out before running up a hillside. Henry stood for a few moments to let what happened sink in. _Maybe I need to work on that friendly smile_, the Tamer thought to himself before running after the Digimon.

For such a small creature it was surprisingly nimble, and by the time Henry ran up to her she was already poised in front of someone else, as if she was protecting them from him.

"…attack with who-knows-what power!"

_Attack?,_ Henry thought to himself. _Maybe I should clear things up a bit_. As he approached he tried to look as non-threatening as possible, so as not to provoke the pink Digimon.

"Hey could you wait up? Would you just give me a minute, I was only asking you where I am!"

As he got closer to the Digimon Henry saw who she was 'protecting', and immediately stopped in his tracks. He was going to do more coaxing towards the Digimon but the person standing behind her was even more unbelievable, leaving his mouth hanging open as if in a stupor. She was wearing a simple white summer dress with a black lace jacket, and had the palest of blue eyes; her most notable feature though was her long blonde hair, something which triggered lost memories in Henry's mind, about a room which contained a girl sleeping soundly and a DigiGnome floating through a door.

As they stood there staring at each other, Henry could see that she was also connecting the dots in her head as well. _Would she still remember me?_, the blue-haired Tamer thought to himself, and hoping to break the awkward silence between them he decided to make the first move.

"Are you Al-"

"Tear Shot!" the pink Digimon cried out, and all too late Henry realised that someone was still standing between them. From the Digimon's hair grew a large ball of water, which fired straight at Henry.

"Aw crap-" Henry got a direct hit, and the sheer force of the attack knocked him back down the hill, dripping and rolling his way to the bottom.

Alice finally snapped out of her own daze as she saw Henry tumble down the hillside. "Lunamon, wait!" she called out to the pink bunny, who looked as if she was already preparing another Tear Shot. "I know him, he's not a Digimon."

"Wha-, really?" Lunamon turned to look at Alice in shock. Alice gave a swift nod, and soon Lunamon started turning back into her old, nervous self. "Oh dear, what have I done? Hope he's okay, oh dear…"

Alice gave the timid bunny a comforting pat on the back. "Don't worry about it," she reassured the Digimon, "He looked like he just fell down the hill. Why don't you go and pack up the picnic; I'll go and get him and we'll bring him back home."

Lunamon nodded and immediately started to gather things up, while Alice made her way down towards the blue-haired Tamer. She didn't expect her first experience with another human to happen like this, and was slightly amused to see Henry looking rather dazed and more than a little bit wet.

Reaching him she stretched out her hand for assistance. "Sorry about that, Lunamon gets scared easily. My name's Alice, and I have a feeling we've met before."

* * *

><p>A crackling fire was in place as Henry dried and warmed up next to it in a bathrobe provided by Lunamon. The room he was in was rather simple but odd in its design. The entire exterior of the house resembled a log cabin, but the inside could have matched any modern day penthouse suite, complete with technology that seemed to be thrown together, from a flat screen TV to a grand piano which happened to be in one corner.<p>

A door opened and Alice came through holding two cups of hot chocolate, handing one to Henry.

"Thanks," Henry said gratefully, letting the heat warm his hands. "It's a really nice place you've got here."

"To be honest the fireplace only came in when we did," Alice took a sip before seeing the confused expression on Henry's face, letting out a small chuckle. "I don't know what it is about this place, but if we have a need for something the house would usually provide it sooner or later. This used to be a blank wall until we took you here to warm up."

"And the TV and piano?"

"Just some things Lunamon thought I would enjoy doing to pass the time, though I haven't touched the piano in a while." Alice winced suddenly and grabbed her stomach, which looked as if it was going through digital static. Henry came closer with a look of concern on his face, but Alice just waved it off. "Don't worry about it," she said, as a DigiGnome came floating through the door and began shining a beam of light on the affected area, "It happens from time to time, but nothing to fret over."

Henry sat back down but didn't feel all that reassured. In an effort to distract himself from staring at the DigiGnome's work he decided to get to know his host a bit better.

"If you don't mind me asking," Henry began, "What exactly happened after you gave us the power to Biomerge? We came looking for you but couldn't find you anywhere, like you had just vanished."

Alice stared into the fireplace, appreciative that she had something to keep her occupied while she gathered her thoughts. "I guess you could say it was because technically I didn't belong there, at least not yet. The body I was given was only until we found you guys. After Dobermon di-" she caught herself, trying to find the right words before continuing, "After he gave up his data my body started to fade, since I was linked with him. Eventually I just faded from the Human World, before waking up here a few weeks ago. And a bit older," she added, looking at her body as the DigiGnome finished solving the disturbance. With everything feeling solid and real again she thanked the DigiGnome before turning to Henry. "As you can see, it's been a while since we last met, apparently three years? What's happened since I left?"

So Henry started to explain everything that happened since Alice disappeared. From the end of the D-Reaper to the Locomon Incident and working with Yamaki, he sat and talked to the blonde girl while she listened intently. He also told her about the other Tamers she didn't get to meet, as well as how the Human World changed over the last three years, answering any questions that Alice brought up every now and again. It was strange how easily they talked; though Henry wasn't a complete social outcast he always had a polite manner when talking to strangers. But with Alice they were speaking as if they were old friends, just catching up after a long time apart.

"…so that's basically it, at least off the top of my head," Henry concluded. "Maybe next time I should bring a newspaper or something to keep you up with current affairs."

Alice chuckled lightly at the sentiment. Though there wasn't anything in the room that could give them a perspective of time it felt as if they were talking for hours. "I appreciate the thought," Alice thanked the blue-haired Tamer, "Though I do wonder, how did you come over to the Digital World? I can't imagine you would have chosen to come in your pyjamas if it was through a portal like last time."

"Dunno," Henry said, scratching his head in contemplation, "The last thing I did was fall asleep, then the next thing I knew I ended up in that countryside."

"Hmmm," Alice spent a few moments before presenting her theory, "maybe your dreams are linked with the Digital World? You might be able to control things here because your mind is somehow connected to this World, like when you and Takato managed to swim without needing to hold your breath."

"That's definitely a possibility," Henry reasoned, "Do you reckon the other Tamers appear here as well?"

Alice gave a small shrug, "They might, but the Digital World is definitely a big enough place that I might not have heard them appearing here. They might have passed it off as dream after they woke up."

"True. I even forgot that I came here from another dream until I saw you on that hill. Of course you were sleeping at the time."

"You've been here before?"

"Er…" Henry immediately regretted telling her that last part. _Wow, way to make yourself look like a stalker,_ Henry scolded himself, but before he dug a deeper hole of awkwardness Lunamon mercifully came in carrying his pyjamas, freshly ironed and pressed. She still looked rather guilty about the incident, and must have spent a long time on the clothes to make them look so perfect.

"Again, so sorry about earlier, Henry," the pink Digimon apologised, "I didn't mean to attack. It's just that with Alice recovering I felt she needed someone to protect her, and growing up in the Digital World where everything's 'Only the strong survive' really gives someone an attack-first-talk-later sort of outlook. A-and I never met someone like you before, so my immediate instinct was 'Oh there's a threat!' and then I hit you with my Tear Shot and then Alice explained everything and then I got really embarrassed and now I'm rambling so I'm going to shut up now!...Please forgive me."

"It's not a problem, and thanks for the clothes," Henry reassured her, "I'm grateful that someone is looking after her while she gets better." Alice didn't know what it was, but suddenly a wave of emotion came over her, and she looked at the Tamer in a slightly different light as he took the clothes from Lunamon.

The pink bunny looked happier that Henry didn't feel ill towards her, and her expression switched in an instant.

"That's great!" Lunamon replied in a much lighter tone, "I didn't even know there was such diversity in humans. We Digimon technically don't have a gender, so I just thought that all humans had a bigger che-mphf!"

Alice covered Lunamon's mouth before she finished her sentence, but couldn't stop herself from blushing heavily. Praying Henry didn't catch that last part, the blonde girl drastically changed where the conversation was going.

"Er, Lunamon," she asked the pink bunny, still with her mouth covered, "Isn't it about time we start dinner?"

Nodding enthusiastically the pink bunny led the two teenagers into the dining room, where the table was laden with recipes from all over the Human World, from the normal Japanese dishes Henry was used to to the western food he only ever saw on TV.

"Looks like we have a bigger table," Alice noted as they took their seats.

"I didn't know what to make for our guest so I just kept going until I ended up with what you see before you." Lunamon looked both embarrassed and proud at her efforts.

"Thanks for the food," Henry said before tucking in to the first dish within reach. Now that he was more awake Henry realised that he was starving having gone to sleep without eating anything.

"This is really good, Lunamon," the Tamer said, after trying out several dishes, "Where on earth did you learn to cook like this?"

"From the internet. If the recipe is online in some form I can usually get the ingredients with help from the DigiGnomes, though I'm not sure it will taste as good compared to using real-life ingredients…"

"Don't sell yourself short," Alice encouraged the pink Digimon, whose eyes lit up at the compliment. "I've been eating your cooking since I've woken up, and it's been some of the best things I've ever tasted."

"Definitely," Henry agreed, "Maybe I can convince my mom to try out some of these western dishes. Or I could try them out myself; pasta doesn't look too h-"

"Henry! What's happening to you?!"

The blue-haired Tamer looked at what Lunamon and Alice were staring at; as he sat there his arm was slowly disappearing, though it didn't hurt him in the slightest.

Lunamon was panicking more than ever, "Is this an allergy?! I-I read about them on the sites, but I was just swept up in cooking, I-I completely forgot to ask you! Hold on, let me see if I know something on how to treat it."

"Actually Lunamon I think I'm just waking up," Lunamon stopped her flustered mumblings and looked at Henry in confusion. The boy turned to Alice, who looked relieved but also disappointed. "I guess this means my time's up for now."

"So soon?" Alice asked, but she already knew the answer. "Well, at least we got to talk for a while." Even though she was sad to see Henry leave the girl still gave Henry a grateful smile. "I'm glad we got to properly meet."

"Yeah, last time was a bit hectic," Henry joked. He could see that more of him was fading away but he wasn't sure how much time he had left. "When will you be able to leave the Digital World?"

"A bit touch and go really," Alice replied, "Sometimes it's sooner than they expect, sometimes it's later. Apparently they've never tried this before, so I'm kind of new territory for them." As Henry continued to fade away Alice suddenly had a brief moment of panic, reaching out for where his arm should be but could only feel the air. "Please Henry, don't forget about me."

Henry was surprised at the reaction, and put out a ghostly hand of comfort. "How could I ever forget you? You were the one who saved us all those years ago and now I found you again! I just hope I know how to come back." Henry tried to help her even as his vision started to fade.

As his sight declined to a blur of colours he felt his mind being pulled back into his body in the Human World. But before he left he heard Alice's voice one last time, "That may be true, but to you this is still just a dream, and in time dreams fade."

* * *

><p>The constant ring of his alarm told him it was time to start his morning routine, though the recipient didn't need a wakeup call that morning. Henry felt wide awake, his heart racing and his hand outstretched. He was surprised himself that he woke up in such a state, and took a few breaths to slow his heart down. Sitting up he saw Terriermon sleeping soundly at the end of the bed, every now and again mumbling about another mouthful. Being careful not to disturb him Henry carefully got out of bed and went to the bathroom to begin his morning wash up. After splashing his face a couple of times he paused; looking into the mirror he tried to remember what he was dreaming about. But no matter what he did there were only a few scarce images, and even those were quickly fading as the seconds ticked by.<p>

"Whatever it was must have been intense," Henry surmised to himself. Though he could not remember what he saw in his dream, the emotions it conjured up were powerful enough that he could still feel them. He felt surprised and happy, but also a smaller yet all the more present feeling, something he couldn't quite put into words. The blue-haired Tamer felt his whole body warm up whenever he felt that emotion, and it took the boy a few minutes to work it out. There was something, or someone, which Henry felt a deep affection for in his dream; and though he continued his day as if nothing happened, in Henry's subconscious he made a promise to himself that somehow he will return to that dream. Somehow he will find that person he truly cared for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So we finally have Alice's and Henry's first proper meeting! All in all, could have been a lot worse than wet clothes :P

Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon, though I'm still trying to work out the pacing of the story and how I want it to play out. So until next time, see you soon!


	8. Duality

Duality

_Human World_

"Surrender this world willingly and we will allow you to become our slaves in the new Hive Order. Oppose us and you will perish!"

Rika just barely resisted the urge to face-palm herself. _'Oppose us and you will perish'?_, she thought to herself, _ who comes up with this stuff anyway?!_

"Remind me why we let these guys talk again?" she asked her companions as she pointed at the offending Digimon. Hovering above them were three Flymon, an insect Digimon which resembled a large wasp, with four large wings each punctuated with a glaring yellow eye to intimidate their opponents. Or at least it would be intimidating had they been fighting against first-time Tamers.

"Because it's polite to let them rant for a bit before we kick them into next week, after all they came all this way." Henry reasoned.

"Besides, it's been a while since we've all hanged out together!" Takato pointed out, with his Partner Growlmon fervently nodding.

"Trust you would consider taking down Digimon equivalent to hanging out, gogglehead," Rika teased Takato.

"Excuse me!" One of the Flymon shouted at them, causing the Tamers to face their opponents. "Do you mind? We're trying to make a dec-"

"Yeah yeah, a declaration of war, we know," The redhead put up a hand to the Flymon to shut him up, "You're not the first Digimon with those goals to come to our world. I'll offer this one more time, we can give you safe passage while we discuss your visit here, however world dominance is out of the question. We can provide you with shelter and a place to stay out of the public eye, so what say you to these terms?"

"They are rejected!" the Flymon declared as they flew at the Tamers, "Brown Stinger!"

"Right, here we go," Rika sounded almost happy as she turned to her Partner. "Kyubimon?"

"On it," acknowledged the many-tailed Digimon. Using her powerful legs Kyubimon closed the gap between the Tamers and the approaching Flymon, leaping up and headbutting one of the Insect Digimon. Separating from the pack the fox Digimon jumped off her Flymon before flaring out her many tails, with each tip flaring up with a ghostly blue face.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Suddenly the ghostly faces turned into fireballs, hurtling towards the Flymon. The insect Digimon was too dazed to react, and burst into particles of data. Rika nods her approval before turning to the other Flymon approaching her fellow Tamers.

"Wait for it…" Takato watched as the Flymon approached closer to him and Growlmon, twirling a card in his fingers and waiting for the opportune time to swipe. "Almost there…Now!"

"Digi-Modify!" Takato called out, swiping the card through the D-Power, "Eagle's Assist activate!"

A large pair of feathered wings materialised on Growlmon's back, and with one thrust sent the Dragon Digimon soaring into the air, high above the Flymon. As he made his descent the wings disappeared but he was already preparing his attack, with the blade on his elbow growing brightly.

"Dragon Slash!" With one fell swoop Growlmon cleaved the insect Digimon in two. Flymon only had a moment of shock before it too dispersed into particles of data.

With two of the Flymon down that left the final battle of Henry and Gargomon versus their Flymon.

"Gargomon, try not to take out the surrounding trees as well as Flymon, will you?" Henry warned his Partner. Even with the enemy hurtling towards him Gargomon still looked to his Tamer in mock-hurt.

"How dare you even suggest that I would do such a thing. I'll have you know I have perfect aim!"

"Really? Prove it."

"Fine!" The heavily armed bunny took a grounded stance, steadying his aim at the approaching insect. The Flymon tried a zigzag approach to throw off Gargomon's aim, but the bunny Digimon already accounted for its movements.

"Gargo Pellets!" Small green pellets flew out of the Vulcans on his arms, hitting true and taking out the Flymon with no trouble at all. Gargomon stood tall and nodded his head at his work before his whole body glowed brightly as he turned back into Terriermon. "Aww, back to travel size," he noted before returning to Henry, who gathered round the other Tamers.

"And Yamaki thought we were rusty as a team," Rika laughed at the idea.

"Like I said, at least we get to hang out; it felt like forever since it was just the three of us." Takato said cheerfully.

"Still, maybe next time we could just visit a café like normal high school students instead of fighting Digimon at night," Henry mused. Unexpectedly his limbs became heavier, and before he could help himself the blue haired Tamer let out a large yawn.

"Someone's clearly had too much fun for one night," Renamon teased, though Rika looked at Henry with both surprise and concern.

"It's only 8:30!" The Tamer told her friend, "Was that battle really that tiring for you?"

"I don't think it's that," Henry reasoned, "But I just feel lethargic, like I've been running for hours."

Guilmon started to sniff Henry up and down. "You don't seem ill," the Digimon gave his diagnosis to his patient. "Would Henry like to see a proper doctor?"

"That's okay, I live nearby, so I'll probably grab an early night," Henry patted the red dragon Digimon as a way of thanks, "If you like Terriermon you can stay out with these guys, though don't come back too late."

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" Terriermon saluted, before Henry waved, turned and headed home.

That night Henry fell into a confused slumber. Sparse images of valleys and a fireplace kept creeping into his dreams, as if hinting at a direction. _What are you trying to say?_, Henry asked himself, as he walked on the Moon covered in pink bunny ears. Though he was walking aimlessly the world was leading him somewhere, until eventually he arrived in a crater. Down in the bowl stood a pedestal, with something glinting on top, every now and then blinking as the passing light shines on the object, as if calling out to Henry. With his curiosity piqued the young Tamer slid down the side of the crater and approached the pedestal to get a better view. The object appeared to be a locket, in the shape of a crescent moon, with a pink ribbon clasped inside it. Along with the pink bunny ears scattered around the Moon Henry suddenly formed an image of a pink rabbit wearing this exact piece of jewellery, with a long strand of hair and wearing a very worried look on her face.

"Lunamon…" Henry said the name as if it was familiar to him, when suddenly he felt something warm and metallic in his hand. Looking down the Tamer noticed he picked up the locket subconsciously, and with it the images around him started to fall into place. These were not just random images but actual places he had visited in the Digital World, and the pink bunny was actually someone he met when he last appeared there. As the realisations began to sink in Henry felt an all too familiar feeling of being pulled into a long tunnel, as his current dream melted into a blur of colour. Henry tried to focus on the images as they themselves turned into memories.

_I appeared at the bottom of a hill, _Henry recalled as he flew through this sea of colour, heading towards the bright light at the end of the tunnel. _I figured out this was too real to be a dream, when this Digimon, Lunamon, spotted me and ran up the hill. Apparently I startled her so I ran after her when I stopped talking because I met-_

"Alice."

The simple utterance of the name unlocked his final memories, as his surroundings hit him with the full force of materialisation. Looking around he appeared to have landed in a familiar room, with a piano in one corner and a fireplace next to him. Sitting up he realised he was on a white faux-fur rug, and he could hear the sound of two people running towards him down the corridor. Henry tried to fix his appearance before his hosts came bursting in, as Lunamon came crashing through the door, Tear Shot at the ready, with Alice quickly in tow.

"Who's the-" Before the blonde girl could say anymore she recognised the boy standing in front of her, and her expression immediately changed. She put her hand on Lunamon to stand down but the pink Digimon was already powering down her attack. Taking a few cautious steps forward she reached out towards him. "Henry? Are you really back?"

Giving her his best smile, the blue-haired Tamer laced his fingers in her's, and gave her a strong confirmation. "Hey there, I told you I'd come back."

* * *

><p><em>Digital World, 2 weeks later<em>

Henry looked out into the horizon, spotting the bank where he and his fellow companions were going to dock. Apparently there's a Digimon who's an up and coming chef and, in the words of Lunamon, "We must investigate the cuisine so Alice can get used to all manner of foods!" Both he and Alice knew this was just a ploy for the Digimon to eat out instead of thinking of something to cook for lunch, but they were still happy to come along.

As they travelled along Henry thought back to how the last couple of weeks have been. After meeting up again a fortnight before he had sat down with Alice in their kitchen, this time transformed into an okonomiyaki-styled seating, with Lunamon grilling everything together for their, or more specifically Alice's, lunch. While the Digimon was happily flipping and slicing ingredients, it gave the two humans a chance to catch up, and learn some things in the process.

"So how long has it been since we last met?" Henry started off.

"Well for me it was only a couple of days. Honestly I didn't think I would get to see you so soon." Alice replied a little shyly, which for some reason made Henry feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Same here, so I guess time passes the same for both of us."

Alice nodded. "Well I'm glad you still remembered how to get here."

The warm fuzzy feeling Henry had suddenly turned into a stone of guilt. He couldn't look into her blue eyes, and took a moment to try and find the right words, something which didn't make him look like such a bad guy. "Actually…" Henry began, "I didn't remember anything from that night. At least, not initially." He chanced a glance at Alice and saw she looked slightly crestfallen. _Crap, way to make her feel comforted, Henry!_, he punished himself before continuing, "But it wasn't like you were completely forgotten! I could still feel something happened that night…just the pieces…weren't all there." The Tamer resisted the urge to role his eyes at how corny he sounded. _And which romance flick did you get THAT from?!_, he scolded himself, _She's never going to let you off that easily!_

Henry looked at Alice to see her reaction, but it wasn't as sad as he thought it would be, rather she looked as if she was working something out. _Could I be in the clear?,_ the blue-haired boy thought to himself somewhat selfishly, as he waited for the blonde girl's thoughts.

"Maybe it wasn't your fault you forgot," Alice told Henry, and his stone got a little bit lighter at the words. "Maybe you didn't remember because you couldn't. I mean, it could explain why, if the other Tamers come here in their dreams too, they don't talk about it too each other. Maybe your memories only return when you return to the Digital World, like how you recognise me and Lunamon."

"That could actually explain it. Nicely deduced!" Henry smiled at Alice, who returned it in full. After that they sat and talked with Lunamon and each other until he felt it was his time to go. When he woke up the next morning he still felt he left something behind, even though he had no recollection of what it was; but at the same time he felt a bit happier, as if somehow he gained access to a forgotten friend.

A couple of days later Henry felt himself being brought back to the Digital World, and with this trip he noticed something which happens on the Human side. In the few hours leading up to the dream he would always feel sluggish, slowly depleting of energy as if his body was calling him back to his slumber so he could travel to the Digital World; though he wouldn't remember this revelation when he woke up there would always be something in the back of his mind that linked this unusual fatigue to Digimon.

And so began this double life that Henry has lead over the last couple of weeks; one as a normal teenage high schooler with Digimon Tamer duties, the other in the actual Digital World with Alice and Lunamon. Each time he arrived the pink bunny would take them to the different miniverses that make up the World, from the strangely calm forests of the Candlemon to the bustling network of stalls that make up the Digimon Marketplace. Lunamon always tried her best to educate her Human companions about the surrounding area, sometimes with a little help from the locals, which Henry and Alice both appreciated.

Every time he returned to the Digital World Henry could see the blonde girl was looking better; the check-ups from the DigiGnomes were apparently becoming less frequent, to the point that only a couple of DigiGnomes stayed in the house now, the rest flying off to do whatever the Digimon Sovereigns required. Henry always liked coming back to her; just seeing her light up when he visited, how she has a small skip in her step as they visited the different locations of the Digital World, how they always talked as if they haven't seen each other in years. Sometimes the blue-haired Tamer just gazed at her, just taking in all her little quirks; he enjoyed hearing Alice laugh, how she absent-mindedly twirls a lock of hair when she's thinking, how each of her dresses cling smoothly to her every curve…

Henry shook his head fiercely, trying to dispel the images from his head.

"Is something wrong?" Alice asked with a look of concern on her face.

"It's nothing! Really, it's nothing!" Henry waved it off, though he could feel his heart racing. _What is happening to me?_¸he asked himself, as he stared blankly at the approaching port. _I mean, she's just a friend, right? Sure we've been hanging out quite often lately, and she's really great to talk to, not to mention easy on the eyes- Wait, why am I thinking that?! It's not like I feel that way about her… do I?..._

"We're here!" Before Henry could resolve his inner turmoil Lunamon pointed towards a quaint little restaurant. It had French-styled exterior, with a Digimon setting up the counter to begin receiving guests. He had a white teddy-bear like body with a green cape and a pumpkin for a head, complete with its own axe. He also wore an apron with a smiling egg on the front, the restaurant's logo, and judging by the activity going on behind him he was just about to open for service. Replace the Digimon with human staff and Henry guessed it could have fit into any other fine dining establishment.

Just as Henry and Alice disembarked, however, the DigiGnome accompanying them suddenly started chirping. Yet it wasn't addressed towards them, but instead towards Lunamon.

"What's up?" Lunamon said. The chirps of the DigiGnome seemed unintelligible to Henry and Alice, so they kept looking between Lunamon and the little animal for any sense of what was happening.

A small smirk appeared on Lunamon's face. "What's this?" Lunamon said in such an overdramatic way it was immediately suspicious, "There's important work that needs doing back at the cabin? A direct request from the Digimon Sovereigns?" The pink bunny Digimon grabbed her long-strapped purse and chucked it at Alice, who caught it out of instinct. "Oh well, looks like WE have to return back home, but there's no point wasting a good meal, right? You two have fun and I'll come pick you up in a couple of hours; there should be enough money in the purse to cover the cost, bye!"

Before either of the humans could react Lunamon and the DigiGnome were already speeding off into the distance, leaving just the wash of their boat in its place. It took a few moments before these actions sank in, both of them suddenly feeling a bit more awkward.

"Did they…?" Alice began.

"Speed off in our ride? I think so." Henry replied.

"So that means we're…"

"Going to be eating together."

"By ourselves?"

"Yup."

"Kinda like a date."

"Yea-wait what?!" Henry spun to look at Alice, who was blushing heavily with her hands covering her mouth.

"I-I mean not a 'date' date, not that I'm saying you aren't date-able, you are very, VERY date-able but I-I guess if you don't want it to be a date it doesn't have to be a date why do I keep saying 'date'?!" Henry found it strangely adorable how much Alice reminded him of Lunamon right now.

After a few more seconds of some untold tension Henry decided to make a move. "Well she did give us money to spend and a nice restaurant to eat at!" He grabbed her hand, causing an adorable little "eep!" to escape her lips and together they walked towards the maitre d'.

"Welcome to Digitamamon's Delights," The head waiter told the human pair. "My name is Pumpkinmon and I shall assist you today. May I ask how many people will be joining us?"

Henry could hear Alice muttering, "When I see you next Lunamon…" The blue-haired Tamer gulped before turning back to Pumpkinmon. "Just us. A table for two please."

* * *

><p>Down in the inner most planes of the Digital World there is one location where very few have seen, and even fewer have entered. It is only accessible by the four greatest Digimon and those they choose to grant an audience with, though for the most part it remains unused. Having their own domains to rule over, the Digimon Sovereigns communicate through the DigiGnomes, a simple form of messaging one another for trivial things. Only in times of great importance or peril do they ever convene at this location, known as the Council, and unfortunately for both Worlds another meeting is about to take place.<p>

One by one the four great Sovereigns assembled at the Council, each of their auras encapsulating their bodies, with their DigiCores floating majestically around them.

"What is the meaning of this, Azulongmon," Zhuqiaomon began, his feathers shining brightly with indignation, "You are aware that I, as well as all of us here, have an entire domain to rule over?"

"You know that I would not have called this meeting had there not been a good cause, Zhuqiaomon," the Azure Dragon replied, calmly but firmly. "It concerns Alice McCoy."

The Vermillion Bird gave a derisive laugh. "That human girl? Haven't we already poured enough resources into her? Let us be rid of her already!"

"You know the young lady isn't ready," the left head of Ebonwumon said, the right nodding in agreement. "We are exploring unknown territories with her recovery, and releasing her at the wrong time could be the same as signing her death sentence."

"We may not have that luxury, Ebonwumon," Baihumon addressed his fellow Sovereign, "I have received a messaged from him."

The other Sovereigns focused all their attention on the White Tiger. Over the last few weeks an individual has been gathering strength, and what seemed like a passing wind soon gathered into a rolling storm large enough to catch the Sovereigns' attention. While it only developed in one corner of the Digital World, the Sovereigns were worried how soon it will be before he grows out of their control.

"What did it say?" enquired Zhuqiaomon.

"The messenger simply uttered one phrase: I will find her."

"So the girl was the target all along," Ebonwumon talked to himself, the other head gravely nodding before turning to the others, "And what of the messenger."

"Deleted," Baihumon bowed his head in remembrance, "It was a young Elecmon, who was only spared enough data to give this message to me."

"So why shouldn't we give her to him?" Zhuqiaomon exclaimed angrily, "If this will placate this menace then why should we let our kind continue to die just for this human?"

"Because we swore an oath, Zhuqiaomon!" Azulongmon roared, a feat which was rare, but showed great authority when used. "Have you already forgotten why she is in our care in the first place? We have already used her for our own bidding once; we should not treat her like some tool that can be used over and over again to solve our problems!"

The Vermillion Bird paused for a moment, surprised by his fellow Digimon's sudden outburst. Finally he sighed, and nodded his head. "Forgive me, Azulongmon, I did momentarily overlook why she was in our care." With a new fire in his eyes Zhuqiaomon looked to his fellow Sovereigns. "If we are to indeed take this threat seriously, then we must make preparations immediately."

"Indeed. Her treatment must continue though," Ebonwumon noted sagely.

"Then it must be done while she is moving, it is the only way she can be safe." Baihumon suggested.

"Very well. I will get in touch with Lunamon and inform her and the human of the situation." the Azure Dragon replied, and the Sovereigns nodded to each other before once again separating to their domains. Though they sped off into different directions they were all united; because only by standing together could they even hope of hindering the evil that was approaching across the Digital World's horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Writing 101: If you you do not wish to delay your story for over 8 weeks plan ahead! This is probably not going to be my finest work but at least the story is finally progressing, and I enjoyed writing Lunamon's little plan for her companions :P Also I am taking artistic liberties with the time jumping mainly because I wish to move the story on, though perhaps in the future I might elaborate about Henry and Alice's initial time together.

The final part of this chapter is the beginnings of our antagonist. Who could it be? I'll let you muse on that until I finish the next chapter, so until next time!


	9. Prelude to the Hunt

Prelude to the Hunt

_Digital World_

Lunamon was travelling back to the pier with a wide grin on her face. Ever since the appearance of the blue-haired boy she noticed Alice was always happier when he was around, and looked distracted whenever he had to leave. Curious to learn about their behaviour Lunamon did some research around the Web, and came to the conclusion the best way to get these two moving was to put them in a situation they couldn't refuse. Though she didn't get a chance to try out Digitamamon's Delights she could always book for another day, and she wanted to see if her theory about the two humans was true. In any case the pink bunny Digimon had an enjoyable couple of hours meeting with some of her friends who were in the nearby area, before returning to collect the pair.

Approaching the bay she was a little disappointed to see that Alice was standing by herself, holding the purse Lunamon gave her before fleeing the scene. _I guess his time was up_, the pink bunny reasoned before docking. At the sight of the boat approaching Alice turned and bowed to the maitre d', thanking him for waiting with her while Lunamon came to pick her up. As she got into the back of the boat she showed no emotion about how their lunch went, and soon they were pulling away from the pier, heading back towards their cabin.

_Did the meal go well? Why isn't she saying anything?_ After a few more minutes of silent travelling except for the boat bouncing along the lake Lunamon couldn't take it anymore. Setting a course for the boat to travel on its own the bunny Digimon turned towards the blonde girl.

"So?" Lunamon began inquisitively, "How was the-"

SMACK!

"Ouch!" Lunamon jumped back from the blow to the head by her own purse, though it was more out of shock rather than actual pain that she exclaimed so loudly. "What was that for?!"

"That was some trick you pulled there, Lunamon," Alice said, folding her arms and giving a stern gaze to her Digimon friend, "If I knew you were going to run away I would have thrown you off the boat first!"

"Oh come on," Lunamon gave her a playful grin, "It wasn't that bad was it?"

Images flashed before her eyes of their interaction before and during the lunch, and the blonde girl could feel her cheeks burning up, looking away from her Digimon companion, "It was so embarrassing! First you went away, then I blurted some things out loud, then I thought I got the wrong end of the stick but he just went along with it anyway! Maybe he did it just to be nice but it got really awkward when it was the two of us. My only saving grace was that he managed to stay for the entire meal before he woke up! Can you imagine what it would have been like if he left halfway through the main course and I ended up eating by myself?!"

Lunamon looked at her human companion more closely. She wasn't truly angry at her, more uneasy about the entire experience. "But I thought you wanted to go on a date with Henry?"

Alice turned to her with a look of pure shock, "You…you heard that?!"

"Er, hello?" Lunamon pointed to her ears, "Have you seen these things? I was walking past the living room one day when I heard you say that."

"I was just talking to myself! Not like I ever really considered it…well I did a bit…" Alice started to play with her hair, a nervous quirk she didn't know she developed. "But in any case, I figured I'd have to at least get out of the Digital World before having to worry about that! Do Digimon even know what dating is?"

"Nope! At least I didn't, but I looked it up on the Internet-"

"Dangerous move there, Lunamon."

"-and most websites suggest that a restaurant would be the perfect place for a date! After all that's what most couples do right?"

"Sure, Henry and I are a couple…" Alice said absentmindedly before whipping round to face Lunamon, blushing heavily at what she just said, "Wait who said we were a couple?!"

"You did, just now," Lunamon winked, before giving her Human companion a reassuring look. "I've seen the way you two look at each other, how you are when you're around him. Whether you or Henry gets it first, eventually you have to see that there is something special between you two, and I know for a fact that he definitely means a lot to you."

Alice looked at Lunamon. It's amazing to think that in just a few weeks this pink bunny, who was once so formal and polite and worried about the smallest detail, was now giving her advice about boys. She started to feel calmer, comforted by the thought that after all this time she still had a friend she can talk to about the more trivial things in life.

"Thanks Lunamon," Alice gave the Digimon a warm smile, "and sorry about hitting you on the head,"

"No problem," Lunamon had a small glint in her eye, "Though you still haven't told me how the date went."

Alice looked back towards the shore where the restaurant stood. It was placed in one of the most secluded and cosy spots that she had ever seen, and the girl had to give it to Lunamon for choosing such an ideal location for a romantic meal.

"It was…nice," Alice said. As she thought about the last two hours she spent with Henry she felt something warm and content build up inside of her, and the blonde girl gave herself a small smile. "Yes, it was definitely nice."

* * *

><p><em>Two days later, Human World<em>

Henry scowled at his homework. He tried to approach the problem from one angle, then another but to no avail. Hoping a change of surroundings would help him think better the young Tamer had moved into the living room, though he soon realised that didn't improve his situation much. After a few more agonizing minutes of trying to force the numbers together into some comprehensible answer Henry let out a massive sigh, chucking his pencil onto the table in defeat.

"I remember when I was good at this," Henry said to himself, rubbing his temples to get his thoughts flowing. As he tried find a new way of attacking the problems Suzy stumbled through the door, with Lopmon following in behind her. Before she even said anything the young Tamer slumped onto the couch, headfirst into a pillow.

"Hello to you too," Henry greeted. Suzy gave a weak wave in his general direction before sitting up straight. "A long day then?"

"Tell me about it," Suzy yawned, as her Partner grabbed a cold drink from the fridge to give to Suzy, "Thanks Lopmon. Honestly 2 Bioemergences in 3 days? It feels like more hostile Digimon are crossing over each week."

"You're probably not used to it," Henry teased, causing her sister to stick her tongue out at him, "I'm sure Yamaki's gonna have you on top Tamer form in no time. Who was on your team?"

"Kazu and the new girl, Konoka. It was a Tortomon so it wasn't too bad, though they wanted me to take the lead since Yamaki saw this as a good 'training exercise'".

"Kazu and Konoka? That must have been an interesting combination."

"Well to be honest Konoka helped me the most; I think Kazu was trying to show off to her but all of Guardromon's attacks weren't doing any good with the cards that he was using. It was very flashy, but nothing much after that."

After a moment Henry decided to get back to work while Suzy relaxed on the couch and Lopmon went to find her brother. There was a peaceful calm as the two Tamers sat in their living room, with a view of the Sun setting in the distance while they were thinking about nothing and letting their minds wonder.

"Hey Henry?" Suzy asked after a minute or two, breaking the silence.

"What's up?"

"What do you think of Konoka?"

"Er…" Henry continued to scribble as he tried to form his thoughts, "She's pretty cool, I guess, why?"

"Oh nothing." Suzy took a sip of her drink as she let her brother continue with her work. "So Henry…"

"Yes, Suzy?"

"You wouldn't mind going on a date with her, would you?"

An almost audible screech could be heard as Henry halted writing down a formula.

"Where did you get that from?!"

"Well I figured if Kazu had a shot I don't see why you couldn't have a go." Suzy passed off nonchalantly.

"Suzy, you haven't done anything on my behalf did you?" Though she was only 12 years old, Henry started to feel her sister was developing a more devilish side to her.

"Come on, brother, I have a bit more faith in you than that," the younger Wong took a small sip from her cup, eyeing Henry over the rim, "so if an opportunity presented itself you would go out with her, right?"

A sudden image of long golden hair flashed across his mind, accompanied with a cosy French-styled restaurant. Before he had time to understand what those were he blurted out, "I don't think so, she's not my type."

This time it was Suzy's turn to react, half-choking at what the blue-haired Tamer said. "Not your type?!" she managed to say after a brief coughing fit, "She's smart, she's kind to others, she's student body president and not to mention drop dead gorgeous and you say she's 'not your type'?! How high are your standards?! Unless…"

Suzy crawled along the couch towards Henry, squinting at her brother as if scrutinising every detail.

"Henry Jianliang Wong," the young girl accused her brother, "You haven't gotten yourself a girlfriend and didn't tell your dear sister, have you?"

"No!" Henry said rather quickly, "And if I did why would I tell you?"

"Well someone's being defensive," Suzy smirked, ignoring Henry's question, "which means there's someone you like, am I right? Is it someone in your class? Or maybe someone in the group?"

"Hold up there, Sherlock…"

Before the inquisition could continue further their mom came through door, laden down with shopping, and mercifully called them over to help bring the groceries in.

"This isn't over," Suzy told her brother slyly. "I will find the truth!"

Henry rolled his eyes as he helped bring the shopping bags in. As the evening drew on though, his mind wondered back to the image which flashed across his mind of a blonde girl in the restaurant. The Tamer found it strange that during Suzy's interrogation that image would appear from seemingly nowhere. Even after dinner and with everyone else calling it a day, Henry still couldn't solve the puzzle.

_Who is she?_ Henry asked himself as he lay there, waiting to fall to sleep like the rest of the house. It was a simple question with a vague answer, but he had a strong feeling that once he finds it, the girl's identity, it would mean more to him than he would have ever imagined.

* * *

><p><em>Digital World<em>

Amongst all the infinite miniverses and planes that make up the Digital World, those which are closest to the Human World are often the most desolate. While some Digimon choose to remain there, set in their old ways and succeeding in growing a community, most of their kind has chosen to seek other pastures, lands which are more suited to their species needs. Unless you knew the vast, intricate valleys that makes up the Lowest Layer someone could get lost for days on end, and possibly even disappear with no one realising until it was too late.

Therefore this was precisely the best location to carry out his interrogation. He suspected that he was close, but he needed to confirm his findings as his target was particularly well hidden. Though he looked like a seasoned traveller his appearance only served as a ruse to hide his true power. The inside of his mantle was covered in amulets, each holding a different countermeasure for any attack; his head was wrapped in a blue bandana save for a small opening, from which emitted a sinister red glow. In his left hand held the Spiritual Whip, a red blade that could deliver a devastating blow at the user's smallest discretion; his right arm was usually hidden, clothed under a sleeve decorated in amulets and leather bindings. Only in rare occasions does he ever draw his hand from under his sleeve, an action that would spell certain doom for his enemies, and right now his right hand was unsheathed, holding on to a severely damaged opponent over the edge of a canyon. Reapmon was close to his target, and he knew his capture was the final key to his puzzle.

"There have been reports that you know where they are hiding her," Reapmon said to his victim, a Vegiemon who was struggling in Reapmon's powerful grasp.

"Please…I don't know what to say…" Vegiemon whimpered as he felt the grip around him tighten.

"Do not lie to me," Reapmon growled, "my informants have led me to you, the last of whom assured me you knew everything there was about Azulongmon's domain."

"C-c-could they have been lying? M-maybe they were giving you false information."

"Unlikely. They all staked their lives on it."

The yellow vegetable Digimon struggled to gulp. He could tell that if there was any hope of a way out, maybe telling this monster what he wants would be the way to do it.

"T-there were reports that something arrived, a-about a month ago, in the Woodlands miniverse. Some say they saw DigiGnomes fly to and fro from a destination, but when they try to follow they just disappear among the trees. Even the best woodland Digimon couldn't track where they were going, a-as if they were being hidden."

"So Azulongmon is shielding her," Reapmon deduced. He turned his gaze to the Digimon in his hand. "You have done well to give this information."

"T-thank you, oh great Reapmon," Vegiemon praised pathetically, "C-can I leave now?"

"Not yet." Before Vegiemon knew what was happening he felt a sharp pain on both his sides. As Reapmon dug his claw-like hand into the round yellow Digimon he felt his power seep through his arm and into his captive. Vegiemon could feel the very data inside of him being re-written, every part of him being altered; though he tried to resist the Digimon could feel Reapmon's code overwriting that as well. It was as if the very essence of him was disappearing into nothing more than a shell of the Digimon he once was.

With a final shudder Vegiemon stopped struggling, and Reapmon put him down.

"From now own you will obey me. When I call for you you will answer. When I seek your assistance you will give willingly. If it comes forth that you will need to be sacrificed you will offer without hesitation. Is that understood?"

"Yes, master." Vegiemon replied, bowing low. From the outside nothing looked wrong; however in his eyes there was a subtle, ominous red glow, a feeling that something wasn't the same as before he met this Demon.

"Then return to where I found you. Embedded in you is a code that will persuade others to my cause. Spread it far, for the time will be soon when I will call for your aid."

With one last bow Vegiemon bounced away, eager to please his new master. Reapmon turned back, looking over the canyon and the vast expanse that makes the Lowest Layer.

"I have finally found you." The Demon Man Digimon declared, as he brought his right arm back under its sleeve. "Soon, your time in the Digital World will be over, Alice McCoy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I've always found Reapmon to be an interesting opponent, back when he was introduced in Digimon Xros Wars/Fusion. He had a stoic quality that made him a different type of villain, one which I hope to explore more of in this story.

Apologies for the shorter chapter, but work is picking up and I didn't want such a long wait between chapters like last time. Hopefully I'll find time to work on this story, so see you soon!


	10. To Save the Messenger

To Save the Messenger

_Digital World_

"And so if you press this key here..."

"Okay…"

"And stretch over to play this note…"

Lunamon stretched as far as she could, before finally she admitted defeat, going head first into the piano.

"Curse these stubby arms I was given!" She cried out, waving the offending limbs in anguish.

Alice suppressed a laugh as she patted Lunamon's back. "There there," she said to the Digimon soothingly, "Maybe I should have started you on an easier song, though I thought _Canon in D_ was pretty straightforward…"

As she was comforting Lunamon a DigiGnome flew in from the window, chirping at them to get their attention. It was a strange habit to see since for the past week the DigiGnomes that came to visit usually went about their business, maybe a friendly chirp when they saw either Alice or Lunamon. Both of them stopped what they were doing and looked at the DigiGnome, curious at its change in behaviour.

"What's up?" Lunamon asked it, acting as translator for Alice. Though she could only hear unintelligible chirps, Alice could tell big news were being delivered by how wide Lunamon's eyes were growing. "H-here?! N-now?!" Lunamon stuttered out before trying to fiddle with her locket. "Well we better get ready then! Oh wow…"

"Er, Lunamon?" Alice piped up, snapping the Digimon out of her frantic grooming, "Care to let me in on the situation here?"

"Oh, sorry," Lunamon was now trying to straighten her lone hair, "B-but were going to have a meeting with Azulongmon!"

"A meeting?" Alice could understand Lunamon's nervousness when meeting her Sovereign; the Azure Dragon was quite a being to be in the presence of. "How are we going to get there?"

As if on cue the DigiGnome starting flying in a circle around them, slowly speeding up until it was just a beam of light surrounding the pair. Alice saw as the cosy house that she had learnt to call home over the last few weeks slowly disappeared, as if melting from existence; in its place a different image started to flow in, one of a more wild landscape from where their cabin was situated. The hills were steep and the surrounding trees stood grand and tall, but that did not detract from the presence of standing in front of Azulongmon, who towered before them.

"Greetings Alice and Lunamon," His voice was calm but empowering at the same time. Both Lunamon and Alice bowed in response.

"How did we get here?" Alice asked the Azure Dragon.

"Actually you remain in your home," Azulongmon explained, "The DigiGnomes simply created a holographic image for me to speak with you. They can travel much faster than me coming to see you in person, and right now time is of the essence."

Though he had barely begun Alice could already feel something's about to happen. She turned to her Digimon friend and could see that Lunamon arrived at the same conclusion. Since they didn't say anything Azulongmon continued on. "A few weeks ago a Digimon called Reapmon, who was thought to have gone missing, had resurfaced in Baihumon's domain. At first we thought nothing of it, simply relieved that he had returned; however, once he made his intentions clear we took countermeasures to stop him from achieving his goal. One by one he has torn those safeguards down, and we fear that we have been left with no other option."

"But what does this have to do with me?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Reapmon appears to be intent on meeting your demise, Alice." Azulongmon explained gravely.

Alice stood there shocked. _This Digimon is after me?_ She thought to herself, wondering if she had ever met this Digimon. "But I've never even seen this Reapmon. Why would he want me dead?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," the Azure Dragon replied. "Any sources that we have sent have either gone missing or been deleted."

Alice could feel her panic rising, and sensing her fear Lunamon tried to change perspectives into a more positive light.

"Surely he's no match for the Sovereigns, right?" Lunamon said somewhat jovially. "After all, you are the four strongest Digimons in this world!"

There was a small pause, but one that gave everything a very sombre tone. "He has acquired…powers, something that he did not have before. In our arrogance we thought one of the Sovereigns would be enough to repel him, but he constantly overcame our obstacles. We soon realised that he had managed to amass an army that could rival all of our powers combined."

Lunamon slumped her shoulders, her attempt at lightening the mood failed. _A force that could rival the might of the Digimon Sovereigns? Is it possible to even fight against someone so strong?_ To stop herself thinking any more of those thoughts Alice decided to take over speaking to Azulongmon. "So what's the plan?"

"We aim to bring you over to the Human World." Azulongmon explained. "However, right now your house is in one of the highest layers of the Digital World, which proved to be both a blessing and a curse. Though you are in the furthest location from Reapmon that you can be in my domain it is also one of the furthest spots away from the Lowest Layer, the plane connecting our two Worlds. I would take you but I am needed at the front lines; I would not be able to live with myself if I let those under my care die knowing I could have helped them. I have arranged a series of guards who will guide you between the planes; I'm afraid that is the best I can do."

"But is she safe?" Alice turned to look at Lunamon, wondering what the pink bunny Digimon was asking. "Will be she okay to travel? There must have been some reason we haven't been able to before."

There was another small pause before Azulongmon replied, "If we are being truthful, we don't know." Alice and Lunamon were both taken aback by the lack of certainty, as the Azure Dragon continued, "We know that Alice's situation is unique, and as such we have taken the very best of care when trying to heal her. But for some reason something is still missing, and we're not sure what that might be; by all accounts Alice should be able to make the crossing to the Human World, but our calculations are repeatedly inconclusive about whether she can materialise and remain there."

_So I might not be able to stay there? Where would I disappear to if I can't materialise, back to the Digital World? Would all of this be for nothing?_ Alice could feel the questions running through her head but she kept quiet and continued to listen to the Sovereign, hoping at least one of her questions will be answered.

"Therefore," continued Azulongmon, "we will keep a DigiGnome beside you at all times. Hopefully by the time you have arrived at the Lowest Layer we can confirm your safety when crossing to the Human World."

"I want to go too," Lunamon spoke up, and the blond girl felt a wave of gratitude flow over her towards the Digimon. "I've been with Alice since the beginning, so I would know if something bad happens and know all her previous symptoms. Besides," Lunamon took a moment to give Alice a smile, "She's my friend, and nothing would make me happier than to see her get back safely to her true home."

"I would not have it any other way," Azulongmon approved, before yet again giving a slight pause. Every time the Digimon Sovereign did that Alice could feel some ominous news approaching. "You may have realised that your memories have still not fully recovered."

Alice waited, trying to think of her time before she was ever in the Digital World, "I did notice that at first. But I guessed they were lost when I was being put back together in Digital Space or something."

Azulongmon shook his head. "No you were returned in your entirety, Alice McCoy. However we chose to seal off those memories before you entered the Digital World. In light of our current circumstances maybe we should have returned them to you, but we felt they would be a heavy burden on you and your recovery. Maybe, by returning them to you, you will finally be able to safely cross worlds; that this could be the final key to healing you. Are you prepared, Alice?

Alice paused for a moment, before nodding. "Very well." Azulongmon said, before a bright light appeared on the tip of his horn. Suddenly a beam streamed from that light, hitting Alice square in the chest. The blonde girl could see images, of places and people that she never knew she had seen, when suddenly the emotional impact hit her. Alice's legs couldn't hold her much longer and she slid to the ground, Lunamon rushing over to make sure she's okay. Though she didn't realise it at first the blonde girl started crying, as the memories continued to flow into her; she felt as if her mind would overload from the different emotions crashing down on her. Finally they stopped, and Alice took a few moments to calm herself down, wiping the tears away before looking at Azulongmon. "But…that means-"

Before Alice had time to say anymore an explosion could be heard in the distance. Azulongmon looked away from the pair, trying to find the source, before a Gabumon came running in.

"My Sovereign!" the Digimon called Azulongmon, "The first waves have arrived."

"I'm afraid I must be going." Azulongmon spoke to Alice and Lunamon. "I wish there was more assistance I could give you, but for now prepare your belongings. I will send along another DigiGnome who will direct you to your first guard."

"Thank you, for everything." Alice told the Azure Dragon, trying to show as much appreciation as she could in so few words. The Sovereign nodded before the scenery faded as before, replaced by the house. The DigiGnome slowed down before waving at them and flying off into the distance.

_If there was some way I could reach him… _Alice thought to herself as she and Lunamon hurried to their rooms and gathered their things to leave. As she packed an image of a blue-haired tamer appeared, someone who had come to see her a few times already, and Alice prayed beyond all hope that tonight will be one of the days he visited.

* * *

><p>Henry felt equal amounts of excitement and nervousness as he approached the Digital World, his memories of his last visit coming back to him in full force.<p>

_So that was a date, right?_ The Tamer thought to himself, feeling warmer just thinking about it. The smile that Henry was wearing then turned around, replaced by a look of confusion.

_Wait, was it a date?_ Henry began, bringing up his own counterarguments against himself. _I mean, we just…went along with it, didn't we? We sat and had a meal together, am I reading too much into this?_

_Of course not,_ replied the optimistic Henry, _she clearly wanted to spend some time with you. After all she didn't put up any resistance when you dragged her off the pier._

…_Oh crap, I dragged her off the pier!_ Pessimistic Henry started to panic real Henry, _was the date forced on her then?! Alice seems too polite to back down. I-I didn't mean to do that! I only meant to make the situation less awkward! Oh crap…_

Optimistic Henry almost gave an audible sigh, _Honestly, at this rate you'll burn yourself out before you even meet her again! Look, we're almost in the Digital World. I guarantee she enjoyed it as much as you did, and she wants to go out with you again, but if you're so worried about what that meal meant then just ask her! _With that final piece of advice Henry gave in, and as the World materialised around him he was determined to find out where he and Alice stood between them.

Immediately landing in a clearing close to the cabin, Henry could feel that something was wrong with the surroundings. A cold wind blew through the air, bringing with it a sense of hostility, as if a battle was waging not far from where the Tamer stood. Henry looked around to get his bearings before heading to the cabin; if anyone knew what was happening around here it would be the occupants. As Henry approached the cabin an explosion could be heard in the distance, causing him to jump back from the sound. _Something's definitely not right_, Henry quickened his pace, hoping for some answers once he reached his destination.

With just the briefest of knocks on the door Henry burst through. Though once designed oddly but lavishly like a penthouse suite, the inside of the cabin barely had any furnishings left, as if everything had been hastily packed away. Henry found it stranger that it resembled more like an actual cabin interior than it did when they didn't match; only a few chairs and the fireplace remained of the old room.

"Alice? Lunamon?" Henry called out, hoping that something hasn't happened to them.

A door swung open, a brief flash of blonde hair, and before Henry realised it he was being hugged. Alice held on to him as tightly as she could, as if she was scared he would slip through her fingers like before. There was both affection and panic in how much she was holding on to him, and Henry returned the hug with interest.

"You're here," Alice said softly into Henry's ear, "You're actually here…thank you so much…" Before she realised it Alice felt tears running down her cheek.

Henry held her as close as he could, hoping she can feel him reaching out to her. After a few moments they broke apart, though she held on to his hands. "Are you okay?" Henry asked the blonde girl, "What's happening in the valleys around here?"

"There's a battle going on." Lunamon appeared at the doorway, dragging with her a bloated rucksack clearly packed to the brim. "And sooner or later they will be coming in this direction. That's why the rooms are all stripped down, we're abandoning this location."

Henry had never seen Lunamon so focused or determined before, "But why would you need to leave? Surely what the Digimon choose to fight over is their problem?"

"Because they're coming after me." Henry turned to look at Alice, his eyes wide with fear.

"They're…coming after you?" Alice simply nodded. At that moment a DigiGnome flew in, chirping at the three of them; Lunamon looked over to Alice.

"Go ahead," Alice told the pink bunny Digimon, "There are a few things I have to sort out, but I'll meet up soon." Lunamon nodded before taking her rucksack and placing it next to another, slightly smaller rucksack that Henry guessed belonged to Alice.

"Don't take too long, we don't know how long the Sovereigns' forces can keep them at bay." Alice nodded as Lunamon stepped outside with the DigiGnome, discussing routes as they left the cabin, giving Henry and Alice some privacy.

"I don't understand… who's after you?" Henry began.

"A Digimon called Reapmon, but why he wants me I don't know." Alice took a moment before looking Henry straight in the eyes. Henry never realised how brilliantly blue they were until she looked at him at this moment; it was as if he was trying to save every bit of image before him, and it seemed Alice was doing the same thing.

"Look Henry-"

"Don't say that, Alice. Nothing good ever follows those words."

"Please, I have to say it. This…might be the last time that we get to see each other. For a while, at least." Henry wanted to stop whatever she had to say; it felt too final, but he kept himself quiet and listened to her.

"Even though I woke up here, I didn't feel truly alive until you appeared on that hill. It may seem crazy, but I've always felt something leave with me whenever you disappeared. At first I thought I missed being with other humans, after all I had Lunamon for company. But every time you returned and left I realised the only person I was missing…was you." Alice took a moment to gather herself up again, before continuing, "I don't know how it happened, and I don't know when it happened; but somewhere, amongst all of our small adventures, you made me feel whole, like I was the only one who mattered. Maybe it was a selfish wish on my part, but that day at Digitamamon's restaurant, I secretly didn't want it to end. I wanted to stay, in our own little corner of this wide, wonderful World." Alice could barely get the words at as the tears started falling, and Henry pulled her back in; he wanted to shield her from whatever harm that was approaching, no matter what it would cost.

"After today, you and I probably won't be able to meet like this." Henry looked at her, confused at what she was saying, and Alice went on. "I'm going to be on the move, so I don't know if we'll end up together if you dream again. Azulongmon and the other Sovereigns have agreed to help me; I'm going to try and get back to the Human World." In spite of herself Alice allowed a small smile to appear on her face. "I don't know if I'm ready to travel back there, but we're going to try." The blonde girl paused, before speaking to Henry once more. "The Sovereigns are powerful, but so is Reapmon. I'm not sure if they can keep him away for long, so…if I could ask for another selfish wish." Alice moved closer, and the blue-haired Tamer could see every detail of her face, down to the last eyelash. "Please find my grandfather; he was the leader of a group called the Monster Makers, and he may be able to help the Digimon Sovereigns."

Henry's eyes went wide with shock; not only did he know who Alice was talking about, but they had even worked together to defeat the D-Reaper 3 years before. He didn't even suspect his dad's work partner and friend would be related to Alice, but nevertheless gave a small nod. "Okay."

"Thank you…if I could ask for one last selfish wish?"

"Anything."

"Please find me. I don't know if I can go back to the Human World if I don't have someone to come back to."

"Don't worry; I won't stop until you are safely on the other side. Then I can finally meet you with my real self, and not in this dream."

Alice gave a light chuckle. "I would like that very much. Thank you, Henry." Before Henry realised what was happening Alice closed the gap between them and their lips touched. The kiss seemed so simple, but waves of emotion flooded over the blue-haired Tamer. In this pocket of time he and Alice were one, and it was something Henry wished could remain forever; here, where he held her in his arms.

Yet fate was a cruel mistress; all too soon he could feel the pull of the other side. As they broke apart Henry could see that he was already fading. _No, I can't wake up yet, _Henry cursed himself, as he looked at Alice, trying his hardest to reassure her. "I will find you," Henry could barely see her as his vision started to fade, the colours blurring together, "Promise me, Alice. Promise me you'll stay alive. I'll bring the others; we'll come and help, just please stay alive."

But Henry never heard the reply, and Alice remained in the spot where they were together, just staring at where the blue-haired Tamer stood moments before.

"Okay, I promise…" Alice wiped her tears, taking a minute to ready herself. The hardest part was yet to come, now was not the time to be distracted by the what if's; soon she will be wondering into dangers unknown and her mind will need to be in the now if she wants to keep her promise.

Once she steadied her breathing she opened the door, where the DigiGnome and Lunamon looked up to her from their conversation.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

><p>For the first time, Henry struggled his hardest to return to his dream. Even though he had to leave, the Tamer always had a feeling that he could return and the three of them would go on another adventure. But this time there was no certainty; this time he could be leaving her, and there was no guarantee that he will ever see her again.<p>

"No this is too short, I can't wake up now!" Henry pleaded to the space beyond, hoping someone could hear him in this unknown realm. "Please, I can't leave yet!"

Knowing it was futile Henry tried to focus on something else; he fought against himself to keep his memories from the Digital World, to stop them from fading.

"I will not forget you," Henry chanted to himself and was surprised that, for once, he could still remember everything clearly as he approached his body, "I will find you. No matter what, I will save you…"

_Human World_

"ALICE!"

"Henry! It's okay, just calm down. Try to relax."

Henry opened his eyes. He could feel the cold sweats running down his back, and four weights pressing on his legs and shoulders. With all of the last few weeks' of Digital World memories returning to him Henry felt utterly disoriented, and tried to focus on what was going on. His bedroom window revealed the glow of the sun hidden behind the blinds, and glancing at his clock he saw it just turned 7:45. Looking down he could see two bunny-like Digimon holding onto his legs, each looking drained as if they had run for miles without break.

"Is it over?" Terriermon sounded spent as he lay down on the bed.

"I think so," Lopmon joined her twin, letting go of Henry's leg and wiping the sweat of her brow.

"You gave us a real fright there, brother." Henry looked up, surprised to see that Suzie had just let go of his shoulders, she too looking as if she had barely any energy left.

"Suzie?...what happened?..." Henry blearily spoke.

"I'll tell you what happened," Terriermon sat back up, crossing his arms. "You were having a fit! You were writhing around so much you woke me up; I had to grab Suzie and Lopmon to help me stop you from throwing out your back or hurting yourself!"

"It did seem like a very distressing dream," Lopmon confirmed.

"It was…scary, to say the least," Suzie looked concerned, having never seen her brother act so strangely. "It must have been one hell of a nightmare. Do you remember what you were dreaming of?"

Henry shook his head, trying to clear the mental traffic that had built up, "It…wasn't a nightmare…not in the traditional sense…"

"Could have fooled me," Henry's Partner chipped in, "It was exhausting trying to hold you down. I still don't feel right after all that…"

Henry willed himself to focus. "I…was in a valley…which was in the Digital World…"

"The Digital World?" Suzie looked at her brother, confused at what he was trying to say.

"And I was heading to a cabin…to see…" The revelation hit him full force, knocking out of his system any weariness. "Alice! She's in danger, we have to go help her!"

Having been released from his family's grip Henry jumped out of his bed, grabbed his clothes and sprinted to the bathroom to change.

"Alice? Was that the name you just called out? Who is she?" the younger Wong asked as Henry rushed back in and started grabbing his belongings.

"Suzie, when I get back I'll explain everything, but right now I need to find Dad. Where is he?"

"He's just left. It's a Saturday but he's going in to do some extra work, why?"

Finally slotting his Digivice into place, Henry turned to face his younger sister. "When I come back, I promise I'll tell you what I've done over the last few weeks, but right now I have to get to Dad before he heads to work. Terriermon, you're with me."

"Sure thing," It was a rare sight to see the green-tipped bunny Digimon so serious, but he could feel that Henry was not in the right state of mind to be messed about; he was confident that he will find out soon enough what was happening anyway, and so settled on jumping on Henry's shoulder as they sprinted out of the home after Mr Wong.

"So you mind telling me what's the rush here, pal?" Terriermon asked him as they reached the carpark.

"A very close friend of mine is in danger, and I'll need to get the others together for their help."

"Okay, but why the urgency for a 'Bring Your Kid to Work' Day?"

Henry waved at his dad as he approached the car. "Because we first have to see a man Dad has worked with for years; I'm hoping he could help us both. His name is Rob McCoy, but he's also known as Dolphin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: To those of you who are still following this story, thank you for your patience! To those of you new to the story, thank you for visiting :) Studies have been picking up so I haven't been able to work on this till recently; I'm going to be busy so it might be a while before my next update but I will strive to do so as soon as possible, so until next time!


	11. Unknown Hope

Unknown Hope

Henry looked out as the scenery passed by, but he was taking in none of it; only when everything was still did he react, as he knew it meant the car wasn't moving.

"Dammit!" the Tamer cried out after they stopped for the fourth time at an intersection, slamming his fist into the side of the car.

"Henry, moumantai…" Terriermon tried to calm him down, while his father gave him a puzzling look.

"Henry what is going on," Janyu asked his son as they pulled off from the intersection, "This doesn't seem like you. And as happy as I am to bring you to work I'm not going to break traffic laws just to get there faster."

"You won't understand, it'll sound ridiculous," Henry retorted.

"Really? Me, one of the Monster Makers who helped create Digimon, would find your explanation ridiculous?" Janyu countered. _He has a point,_ Henry thought to himself, and after a few calming breaths he decided to let his father in on what he was doing.

"I need to see Rob," Henry started to explain. "I think he can help me with a situation."

"And what might that be?"

"To…to save someone I know. Apparently she's related to him."

"How?" Janyu asked, as they paused at another red light.

"She says that she's his granddaughter."

Henry's father gave him a bewildered look. After they started to move again it was a few moments before he spoke.

"Are you sure about that?" He enquired.

"Of course. Is that so weird?" Henry looked at his dad, wondering what was so strange about the statement. Janyu didn't say anything as the blue-haired boy was momentarily distracted by what was coming up ahead of them.

At long last Henry could finally see the buildings that made up the university where his father and Rob McCoy worked. Surrounded by high-rising business buildings cladded in glass, it was as if it was hidden away, like the city's little secret; only by approaching the location could you tell where the business sector ends and the university begins, as the buildings change from an orderly tone to a more welcoming feel, as if inviting students into its halls of learning. After clearing the security checkpoint the Wong car pulled into the staff carpark, but before Henry could get out he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to hear what his father had to say.

"This isn't really my place to speak," Janyu forewarned his son as they sat in the carpark. "It is Rob's story, after all. But sometimes things are best left in the past; it helps people to…keep moving forward." Henry looked into his dad's eyes but couldn't figure out what he was trying to imply. Janyu sighed before unlocking the door, indicating that he and Terriermon should follow suit. "He's on the same floor as me," his father said as they headed towards the elevator. "By now Rob should already be at his desk."

* * *

><p>Chiaki University was an up and coming school. Initially starting out as a college, it quickly progressed into different fields; from departments in Psychology to Humanities, to more scientific fields like Engineering and Pharmaceutical Sciences, the college soon achieved the title of university, and with that comes expanding the campus. With the acquisition of the newly rechristened Kaizawa Building came an opening for several jobs in the Department of Electronics and Computer Science and the Department of Physics, so the Monster Makers saw an opportunity to move back together in one location.<p>

After the attack of the D-Reaper the group was faced with a choice presented by Yamaki, who had been working tirelessly to create plausible explanations for the destruction caused.

"Though the threat has been dealt with, it doesn't mean it will stay that way indefinitely," Yamaki explained his situation to them, after they had gathered together one lunch time. "We at Hypnos have acquired enough information over the last few years to deal with the minor fallout of the D-Reaper attack, but any larger occurrences could prove problematic. I understand that what I am about to ask is a lot to think about, but would you consider lending your expertise and relocating to Japan?"

Indeed it was a tall order to ask of them. Though they had gathered to Japan to help with the D-Reaper, everyone thought it would be a temporary situation. Most of the Monster Makers, save Janyu, had gone their separate ways and built up lives in their respective countries; to move to Shinjuku took some serious thought.

Ultimately, the group made a decision because of one unexpected event, labelled the Runaway Locomon incident. By that time they had already turned down the offer, but after hearing about the incident from Janyu the Monster Makers contacted one another, and each agreed that maybe it would be better for them to stay in Shinjuku, at least for a short period. Though the Tamers managed to contain the Locomon incident the Monster Makers were uneasy as to how such an event could occur, and one by one they made plans to transfer to Shinjuku to better understand how the Digital and Human Worlds interact. Miraculously, through another one of Yamaki's contacts, they managed to work out a plan to join Chiaki University; some like Janyu and Rob worked on a more permanent basis, joining the staff full-time at the university, while others such as Curly and Babel would transfer there for six months at a time to work with the Monster Makers, with their cover being guest lecturers and researchers at the university.

As they travelled up the elevator Henry could see that, from the Monster Makers' floor in the Kaizawa Building, they would have an amazing view overlooking Shinjuku from where they stood, with the sunlight highlighting the different features of the Ward. Hearing a slight shiver, the Tamer looked at his Partner, who was rubbing his shoulders as if to warm himself up, an odd habit since the weather was already getting hotter.

"Are you okay, Terriermon?" He asked the little Digimon.

"Don't know," he replied honestly, "Ever since we stopped you from your nightmare I've felt kinda…fuzzy, I guess that's the best way to describe it." He tried to dispel the feeling by giving his head a little shake, his two ears swinging to and fro. "It's like I've got way too much data inside."

"We'll get you looked over by the others after this," Henry promised his Partner, as the elevator stopped at their destination. The doors opened to a wide corridor, with several doors on either side leading into different offices. As they made their way to Janyu's office Henry saw several other rooms for conferences, as well as a break room for the staff to have lunch in or to relax before returning to whatever research they're currently pursuing. On the door of the room they were entering there were two signs, one with Janyu's name and the other with Rob's, and sitting at one of the desks was the man himself. He had a few more wrinkles and a few greying hairs, but otherwise it was the same Rob McCoy, having only seen him a few weeks beforehand when he came to the Wong household to go over work with Janyu. Judging by the state of the desks Henry guessed that Rob was more of a free-flowing thinker, his papers seemingly all over the place in a disorganised fashion, whereas his dad had every last folder down in the allotted space provided. At first he barely acknowledged his co-worker and his group, appearing to be deep in thought over some complicated graphs and statistics.

"Hey Tao," he called Janyu, using the alias Henry's father had during the Monster Makers.

"Morning Dolphin," Janyu responded in kind, "I've brought someone along who wishes to see you,"

"Hm?" Turning to see what his friend was talking about,Rob smiled at who Janyu's companions were. "Well this is a pleasant surprise. And what brings you two to our fine establishment?"

"Hello Mr McCoy," Henry replied. After heeding his father's warning he was unsure about how to bring it up, but soon decided the quickest possible way to get Alice help would be the direct approach. "I need to talk to you about your granddaughter."

Though he was still smiling, something in Rob's eyes changed and Henry knew he was not expecting this. After a few moments he turned to his laptop and typed away, and at the same time Janyu's computer started to beep indicating a message was received.

"Janyu could you take a look at this data?" Rob said as he got up, taking with him a picture frame sitting at his desk. "I've put my theory in the file and if you agree with it then you can call Yamaki and tell him the news. I would like to have a word with your son."

"Sure thing." Janyu replied, and with that he lead Henry and Terriermon out and into a nearby conference room.

""Not many people are in this early, so we should be safe in here." The leader of the Monster Makers explained as he locked the door behind them, closing the blinds to the windows looking into the room. He invited Henry to sit down while the professor leaned against the table.

"Henry…" Terriermon started to tug at Henry's jeans, but the Tamer waved him off for now, focusing his attention on Rob.

"This…is not the easiest thing to talk about." Rob began. "In fact, very few people even know I had a granddaughter."

Dolphin placed down the picture frame which he brought in with them. In it sat a younger Rob McCoy, wearing a yellow shirt and reclining on a brown couch. Behind him was a man with blonde hair and a green shirt and tie combination; it didn't stretch the imagination to believe that the two men were father and son. Standing in the foreground, with her arms wrapped around Rob's, was a young girl with a grey shirt and navy sleeves; she wore her blonde hair in pigtails and had a smile Henry almost immediately recognised.

"I'm assuming this is what you are talking about?" The professor asked.

Terriermon started tugging at his Partner's leg again. "Henry something feels weird inside me…" he told his Partner, who was looking at the picture; it seemed it was taken quite a while ago.

"I promise I'll help you after this, just a little bit longer," the Tamer assured his Digimon friend, before looking at Rob. "I'm sorry, sir, but this is the first time I've seen this picture."

Rob's brow furrowed, "Then how do you know her?"

"Because I've met her; once three years ago during the D-Reaper Attack, and…recently in my dreams." Even as Henry said it his meetings sounded ridiculous, and the professor started to look sceptical.

"So what makes you assume she's my granddaughter?" he questioned the Tamer.

"She told me. And she looks like the girl in the picture, but a bit older."

"She would've been your age," Dolphin seemed to have told this more to himself than to Henry, before addressing the Tamer again. "But that is still not possible."

"Why not?" Henry was finding it difficult to understand what was so hard to believe about his story.

"Because this was the last picture we took together." Rob sat in the chair next to Henry's, the weight of the memories coming back from that moment. "A few months later she…passed on."

Henry froze, taking in those words. _She passed on? What does he mean by that?_, Henry asked himself. _I'm sure she's alive. She felt so real…_

"With all due respect, Mr McCoy, I don't think that's the case." Henry tried to reason.

"Really? You don't think I know what happened to my own granddaughter?" Rob gave the Tamer a stern look, but one that masked pain, a loss that he had to overcome long ago. "That time was very difficult for me and my family. It is not something that can easily be forgotten."

"But I know she's alive! I've seen her, visited her in the Digital World!"

"Then show me proof. Because I've lived through this already once before, and I'd rather not have to revisit it again if I can."

Henry's mind started to race. _How do I prove this?_, the blue-haired boy tried to find an answer, but nothing was coming. _He has spent the last few years believing that she died, how do I convince him that not only is she alive but she's in danger?..._

"Henry, your Digivice…"

The Tamer looked at his Partner. Terriermon was vibrating rapidly, but it didn't cause the Digimon any discomfort; he was more concerned with the device on Henry's belt, which was also vibrating and starting to glow.

"You should probably get that checked out," Terriermon pointed out. Henry took the Digivice off his belt and looked at the screen, hoping to get some information about his Partner's current condition. Instead of Terriermon's status, however, there was a single image, one which Henry knew would help him; on the screen of his Digivice was a dolphin.

"Mr McCoy, have a look at my Digivice, it'll explain everything." Wishing more than knowing he was right Henry handed the device to Rob. The moment he held it in his hands the Digivice started to glow brighter. At the same time Terriermon also started to emit a green aura.

"Well this is new." The Digimon noted to himself.

"What's happ-." Before Rob could finish his question two brilliant lights were emitted; one from Henry's Digivice and one from Terriermon. When the two sources of light collided a stream of data emerged and flew directly into the professor; Rob cried out as his mind tried to process everything that was flooding into him.

"Mr McCoy!" Henry tried to intervene but was blinded by his Partner and his Digivice; he could only wait aimlessly by as the data continued to flow into the professor. After only a few seconds but what felt like minutes had gone by a green pulse exploded from the data stream, and just as quickly the lights had disappeared. Henry picked up Terriermon, who was lying dazed on the floor.

"You alright there, buddy?" He asked his Partner.

The Digimon shook his head to clear it, before giving Henry a thumbs up. "Surprisingly fine," Terriermon told him, signature grin in tow. "I thought I ate too many coffee buns last night, but I just had too much data, that was the problem. As soon as ol' Dolphin here took in that data I went back to normal!"

"Good to hear it," Henry smiled at his Partner, before turning to the professor. "How are you feeling Mr McCoy?"

Rob didn't say anything, but it was clear the data had an effect on him. Before he could help it a few tears fell down the professor's face; Henry didn't know what to say, seeing a man show such emotion. But these weren't tears of sadness; Rob had a smile on his face and a look as if a miracle had been performed before his eyes.

"They…they did it…" Before Henry could ask what Rob was talking about the professor jumped up from his seat and held Henry by his shoulders. "And you're sure you spoke to her? You're sure the girl from the Digital World was called Alice?"

"Y-yes." Henry replied slightly taken aback. Rob let go of Henry and sat back down again; taking off his glasses he tried to wipe away the tears but they kept falling. For a minute Rob McCoy was both crying and laughing at the same time, but all Henry could do was wait with Terriermon.

"Henry, do you have any idea what this means?" Rob asked after he settled down. "They were able to keep their promise! You meeting her is proof that she's okay!"

"What does that mean, if you don't mind me asking?" Henry was sure the Digivice delivered good news, but he still wasn't seeing the entire picture.

Rob McCoy sighed, as if a great burden had finally been lifted, and looked out of the conference room's window which overlooked a common. The sunlight reflected off the greenery, breaking through the tree branches and the shadows they cast.

"It means that six long years ago I made a foolhardy wish, one that I never knew would work. And today I've found out it was fulfilled…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I debated with myself over whether to use a real university but, since I have no experience in Shinjuku, I decided to create one. The name Chiaki University was named after Chiaki J. Konaka, the head writer for Digimon Tamers, and the Kaizama Building was named after Yukio Kaizama, the director for Digimon Tamers.

I hope to work on this as soon as work dies down, so until then!


End file.
